TT: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family
by Rahkshi500
Summary: Crane and Raven finally together again, as brother and sister. But as Crane slowly becomes part of the Teen Titan family, weird things begin to happen. Like journeying to the center of Raven's body, Blackfire saducing Crane, and Crane's weirdest birthday
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Hi yall, I'm back with the second story of the series. I hope you all liked Part1, because I'll try to make this story a bit more longer than six chapters. Point of this story: Crane and Raven are together as siblings again, but as he starts to get use to the titans, weird things begin to happen, things that are fun, dangerous, and adventurous. Enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Crane's POV

_My name is Crane Roth, younger brother of Raven Roth, on my last journey, I escaped my prison, and travel to the world of Earth to find my sister and I did, but things went wrong then, she only yelled at me, saying that I wasn't my brother, then she tried to kill me. I had no choice but to escape from her, then that's when I met a young girl name Veronica, she was the first friend that I ever had in my life, but then we temporary had to depart and I promise that I would meet her again. Then night came that day, then I saw a shooting star and I made a wish, my wish was to be with Raven again, us to be together again, but this time I'll never make anyone try to separate us again, like our parents did. But it was only just a wish. Then that's when I woken to see Raven's face. She came back, she came back to apologize for what she did. But before I could forgive her, Dark started to control me and he started use my body to attack Raven. She tried to fight back, but I knew that Dark was too powerful for her, but that all changed when she hugged me and she said that she loves me as the brother that I really am to her, Then that's when I started to regain control over my body. I was able to stop Dark and prison him back into the shadowy corners of my mind where he belongs. After it was all I could hardly stay awake, I needed rest after when I regained control over my self. She then took me into her arms and she carried me into the skies. All I could say was that I love her, and she said she loves me too, and that's when I lost conscious._

Normal POV

Inside Titan's Tower's medical room, Crane started to open his eyes, it all went from blurry to clear. He found out that he was sleeping in a medical bed. He didn't know where he was until he felt something next to his hand. He turned to see hat Raven, his older sister was sleeping next to his bed, sitting in a chair with her head and arms on the edge of his bed. He gave a weak smile as his hand moved forward to hold her hand. Next with his other hand, he stroked and brushed it against her beautiful, smooth straight, hair. Her hair had grew a bit longer, the front still remains the same, but the back part grew long enough to cover the back part of her neck, ending in the same way that almost all of the girls's hairs in the show ended. Crane removed his hand from her hair and his other hand's thumb rubbed itself against her hand. Crane heard her made a soft morning moan as she yawned and lifted her head up to make eye-contact with Crane. Then She snapped straight to wide awake as she gave a happy mouth open smile to see her younger brother in front of her.

"Raven?" asked Crane to his sister.

" Crane! Oh Bless You That You're Awake!" she said in excitement as she gave him a big hug. He hugged back. Then the rest of the titans enter the room. Robin was the first to speak.

"Hi Crane, glad to see you awake, you've been unconscious for an entire day, and now its morning. Raven has never left your side, You're lucky to have a great older sister like her." he said.

" Thanks, and thank you Raven for being with me." Crane said. Raven only smiled and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. "Oh and I never got to meet you guys." he said

" Oh right. Well I'm Robin." said Robin, as he and Crane shook hands.

" Me? I'm Cyborg, nice to meet you little man." as he too shook Cranes hand, but Crane use his telekinesis to crumble up Cyborg"s hand a bit. " Little man, Big nasty handshake." he said as he tried to hold back the pain in his entire arm.

"I'm Beastboy, and sorry about the part when I said I expected you to be taller." said Beastboy, as he as well also shook Crane's hand.

"And I'm Starfire, and please, Where are you from? How did you get here? What's your favorite color? And do you wish to be my friend?" asked Starfire.

" Um Azarath/Trigon's lair, by portal, Black, and..."

' Please don't say yes' thought Raven.

"...sure." finished Crane, ending up getting a big bone-crushing hug from Starfire. BUT! The bone-crushing part didn't had effect on Crane, mainly because he was use to being constricted by a lot of demon serpents in his father's lair.

"Oh Welcome New Friend!" said Starfire.

" Your Welcome, and can you please put me down."calmly asked Crane not in pain as Starfire put him down.

Then Robin finished " And Welcome To What We Call The Teen Titans."

_TO BE CONTINUED... next chapter: Crane helps the teen titans in his first crime fighting battle against Dr. Light. What If Dr. Light makes him angry?_

Please Read and Review.


	2. ch2 Anger Issues

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 2: Anger Issues

Before I start the second Chapter, "yo jp3711nc" can you please tell me what Raven's brother's name is in Team Omega Men and the New Teen Titans Comics? PLEASE!

Okay. Here's the second chapter.

After The Teen Titans finished introducing themselves to crane, They gave him the grand tour of their tower. After that, they all decided to have breakfast. Cyborg and Beastboy argued over if they should have meat or tofu (sighs again) until Crane came in and said "Guys why can't we just have both?". Cyborg and Beastboy just stared at him.

" Yeah we never came to that before, but why?" asked Cyborg.

"Because you two have no brains." answered Crane. Robin and Raven just burst into laughing when they heard that.

"HEY!" shouted Cyborg and Beastboy in unison.

But they stopped and had breakfast, Cyborg had breakfast steaks and milk, Beastboy had Tofu and Orange juice, Starfire had some pancakes as she poured mustard on it ( Each time I see her putting that stuff on things other than hamburgers and hotdogs, I always end up vomiting.) Robin had pancakes with syrup, Raven had 1 steak and a glass of water. As for crane, he had a plate of bacon, a plate of tofu eggs, a plate of Starfire's homemade glore( or whatever it was when she gave some to Terra), and a glass of orange juice. He loved the taste of cooked meat, eggs made from soy stuff ( whatever it is) and he falled in love when ate the strange alien food that the others hate, but he loved it.

After breakfast Robin and Raven were cleaning the dishes together, but then Starfire came into the main room feeling sick. " Never again will I eat the cakes of pan with mustard again." she said. Then, you guess it, she puked. Robin and Beastboy helped Starfire to the restroom, leaving Raven with the mess on the floor.

" Cleanup in the main room! Anybody!" she called out because she had her hands full with the dishes. Then crane showed up without knowing what he's going to step on.

" Do you need help with something sist-AAHHH!" he squealed as stepped on Starfire's vomit and did a flip and landed flat on his stomach. " I'm in puke!" he said out loud.

"Are you okay?" asked his Sister.

"Still need help cleaning up Raven?" asked Crane as he stood back up.

" No thanks, you mopped up enough with your belly." she joked. But Crane wasn't amused and she could see that. " Well the showers are on the third floor." she finished as Crane left the main room. Then Robin showed up, cleaned what was left of Starfire's mess, and helped Raven finish with the dishes.

As for Crane before he took his shower, he put his cloak and leotard into the washing machine in the next room and took a towel with him into the shower room. He started the shower and entered it. The water was freezing at first even though he was use to cold things, but then the water temperature became warm to a bit hot. ' Man. Two days on Earth with Raven and her friends and weird things are already starting to happen, oh well, no one's life is perfect all the time.' he thought as he rubbed soap and conditioner all over his body, mostly on his now fowl-scented stomach. He then left the shower and dried himself with his towel, then entered the laundry room and immediately put his outfit back on as it was now washed and dry, and last he returned to the main room.

As Crane entered, the alarm went off. " What's going on?" asked Crane to the others in front of him.

"Dr. Light is pulling a Robbery, Okay Titans let's go, and Crane, we could sure use your help." said Robin as he and the others left the tower. Crane just stood there for a minute, but then snapped back to reality and followed the Titans.

_Crime scene_

Dr. Light blasted through the door of the Jump City National Bank. "Ha! The Teen Titans should've been a long time ago. I guess they finally figured it out that I can't to be stopped." He annoyingly said.

"Or maybe you spoke too soon. Titans Go!" Robin shouted as he attacked with his bo-staff. Starfire threw barrages of starbolts as Beastboy turned into a horse as Cyborg rode on him, shooting his sonic cannon at the lame villain before them. But Dr. Light created a shield that reflected their attacks back at them, but they dodge them. He then created a whip of light and tripped Robin on his back. Then he used his whip to tie up Beastboy and threw him at Starfire.

Cyborg Grabbed hold of Dr. Light and slammed him to the, but he got back up a shot a beam of light at Cyborg and used his to stun him, but was then kicked in the back by Robin. But then got back up like he didn't even got hurt.

"You kids have gotten sloppy from the last time we fought, well this time, I'll be the one that wins. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" he laughed then he turned around to see Raven in the form she was when he made her mad the from first time they fought.

"Remember me?" Raven asked, thinking that she would make him surrender the same way she did last time.

"Yes. But this time you won't beat me as he shot a big beam of light at her as she shot a beam of telekinetic energy. Both beams collided with each other as both of them try to push their beam closer to their target. But suddenly, Raven's beam was failing, then Dr. Light's beam blasted through Raven's beam and knocked her out. " Ha! You're more pathetic than ever, light will always triumph over darkness." he snickered. But a black aura surrounded him and he was thrown towards a building. "Ah! Who dares attack me!" he yelled.

" Did she ever tell you that she has a Brother?" said Crane as he was responsible for the attack he just made. Then Dr. Light got back up and blasted a beam at him as Crane shot back a beam of telekinetic energy more powerful than his sister's and it broke through Dr. Light's beam and it made a direct hit. Dr. Light never felt this power before, like it's not of earth, nor of God.

" So your more powerful than your so-called sibling, you still think you can beat me?" questioned Dr. Light as grunted to get up.

"Maybe this will change you mind!" shouted Crane. His hands were surrounded in flames, then he shot streams of fire at Dr. Light, but he jumped into the air over Crane, but he blasted the villain with fire balls, Light only fell to the ground in defeat. Then Crane hover over to him and surrounded him in a black aura and lifted him into the air. "DON'T YOU EVER CALL MY SISTER PATHETIC OR HER FRIENDS SLOPPY AGAIN! THEY'RE MY FAMILY AND I WILL DEFEND THEM! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" he screamed in Dark's sinister raspy voice as his eyes splitted into six demonic eyes.

"Yes Sir." was all that Dr. Light can choke out. Then Crane slammed him to the ground, then lifted him again and threw him towards a street light, then to a building, then another building, then a truck, and anywhere else he could throw him at. Raven came back to conscious and was shocked at what she saw. Her brother was destroying Dr. Light, he was acting the same way he was when Dark was controlling, him except wasn't mutated this time. She rushed over to Crane and grabbed his hands with hers.

" Let GO!" He shouted again in dark's voice, trying to break free of Raven's grasp.

"Crane please stop, it's over, you won, he won't harm us again, please come back to me Crane." she said as tears came to her eyes. Crane shut his eyes and shook his head, he then reopened his eyes, which they had fused back into his normal human eyes. He looked into Raven's eyes, then tears appeared in his eyes as well. Then he couldn't hold it in anymore, he started to cry.

" Raven I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for what happen, I couldn't control my anger, I'm sorry." He said as he continued to cry. Raven then wrapped her arms around him and embraced him.

"Shhh. It's okay, it's all over, it's all over." she said as she comforted him. He could feel the warmth of her body brushing itself against his, his tears stopped as he soon reduced to sleep.

Robin, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire were freaked out at what they saw when Crane was pulverizing Dr. Light. Robin was petrified, Cyborg was sucking on his thumb, and Beastboy was literary holding himself onto Starfire as she holding him bridal style. Robin then turned back to normal and walked to the half-demon siblings and he put hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Let's go home." he said calmly as he led the others back to the tower. Raven then walked the tired Crane back home as she wrapped her cloak around her brother. It was starting to become night. She only hoped that everything will be better tomorrow.

_TO BE CONTINUED...next chapter: The teen titans try to help Crane of what's wrong with him, and something is happening to Raven as well. _Please read and Review.

Hey RedRover3173 its nice to here that you and your brother are getting along, I love to help others with their problems, it also helps makes me more pure and weakens my dark side's power. Oh and tell your brother that I said happy birthday. Call me crazy if you want, but it feels sort of like we're starting to become friends or acquaintances or something. Oh and thanks for your Reviews. I'll keep updating.


	3. A Little Explanation

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 3: A little Explanation

Raven and Crane had reached the tower and quietly entered it. When they reached Raven's room, She laid Crane at end of her bed as she got underneath her covers and too felled asleep. No need to worry about Crane, he's resting on the end of Raven's bed, laying on one of her extra pillows and using his cloak as a blanket.

The morning sunlight shined up on Crane's face as he, like Raven, isn't a fan of Light. He lifted his head up and rubbed his temples. He got himself a headache from his first battle last night. He sat up and put his cloak on and went down stairs to the main room where he found all the others waiting for him. " Um Crane. May we have word with you?" asked Robin. Crane had a bad feeling in his stomach as walked towards the others and sat on the couch. " Crane, we're not mad at you, all we want to do is help you, so can you please explain what happened last night. Because Raven had explained before when she apologize to you and the part when you're being controlled by something." said Robin.

Crane and started to explain. " Okay first, all of my emotions had fused into two beings named Light and Dark. And I think you all might know of which emotions they were made from. So when I start to feel the emotions of the two sides, they become more powerful, if one of them becomes more powerful than the other, I slowly start to become one of them or they'll try to control me. And when Dr. Light called you all sloppy and Raven pathetic, I couldn't control my anger, then I started to act more like Dark, that's why I attacked him mercilessly. But when Raven hold me after my attacks, Light was able to hold Dark at bay until I regained control over myself."

"And the part when you said that we were your family was..." said Beastboy

"I know I'm sorry that I said that, I didn't know what came over me" finished Crane.

"It's no problem man, we are family to you now are we?" Cyborg asked.

" And you are family to us as well." said Starfire.

"But next time we go into battle, try to keep your self under control and try not to take things so seriously okay?" Finished Robin.

" Okay guys and thanks for helping me." said Crane.

"No problem, now who wants breakfast?" asked Cyborg out loud.

"May I have some herbal tea?" asked Crane. The others turned around and stared at him. Then Robin chuckled a bit.

"You're defiantly Raven's little brother." he said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Crane asked in an emotionless tone.

"What did I say about taking things seriously?" Robin said. Crane only muttered a few things that are hard to hear as he pulled his hood over his head in embarrassment, then hovered over to his sister's side as they both went to get some herbal tea. They all had pancakes and tofu bacon as Crane only had a small bowel of Starfire's pudding of happiness. It tasted like porridge to him. Beastboy and Starfire were flirting with each other, they gave each other their first kiss, this made Crane cough on his breakfast. Cyborg was gorging himself in his food, this was disturbing Crane's appetite. Robin and Raven were talking about some things that they had never mentioned to Crane before, Then they moved forward and kissed each other on the lips. As soon Crane this, he immediately spit gag his pudding out of mouth. Then he grabbed a napkin and cleaned his face. Then Robin turned to and asked " Oh and Crane, how were you able to shoot fire out of your hands?". He remember that Slade once had those powers but he expected to have seen the brother of his loved one to use them before.

" I was born with more of my father's genes than my mom's, but I developed my telekinesis on my own, but when I use powers that my father has, The Mark of Scath will appear on my forehead." Crane answered, even though he completely forgotten that the mark did appear on his head when he was thrashing Dr. Light, he just didn't notice it.

" You're still under Trigon's grasp are you?" Robin asked, fearing that he'll make Crane mad. But instead, Crane just nodded his head calmly. " I'm sorry, I should've asked." Robin said as he finished his breakfast. Then everyone heard Raven felled to the floor and begin to groan in pain, clutching her stomach. Crane rushed to her side held her hand.

"Raven, sis, what's wrong?" asked Crane, who's now totally worried.

" I feel horrible, I don't know what's wrong with me, crane please help me to the couch." raven said in pain. Crane than put her right arm over his shoulder and helped her to feet and walked her to the couch. Cyborg came back with an analyzer, a small bottle containing some pills, and a thermometer. He took her temperature, it read 75 degrees F. Then he analyzed her body with the analyzer.

" Raven, it says that you have yahmonia ( I don't know how to spell it sorry.) It can be lethal, maybe you caught it from Dr. Light when we were fighting him, We can get you well again, but one of us has to stay with you while the rest of us get shrunk and journey into your body and retrieve a sample of the disease." Cyborg explained.

"Any thing just get me better Cyborg, I don't want to break my promise to my brother." ( the promise she made to Crane in Part 1)

"I'll stay with you Raven the others will get you better." said Robin as he held her hand.

"Thanks Robin." responded Raven. Then Crane walked up and rubbed her forehead.

"I promise you that I'll get disease out of you." announced Crane.

"Than you, Baby Brother." she said.

" Just lay here on the couch, and we'll be right back." he said as he left the room. He then returned with a shrink ray, a micro hover craft, a turkey piaster filled with medicine( or whatever it is, its that thing that Ed, Edd, Eddy called Canadian squirt guns), a couple of diving suits, and monitor. He tossed the suits to Crane, Beastboy, Starfire, and put his suit on, Crane took off his cloak then he put his suit on. Then Cyborg started the shrink ray and shrank himself, Beastboy, Starfire, and Crane. They climbed into the micro ship and flew it into the piaster. Robin then picked up the piaster and put in Raven's mouth, then she drank it. "Lets hope that they do get rid of the disease.

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: The team travels inside Raven's body to find the source of the disease, Will they survive the germs that they will run into? And what the heck is with all the stammering, the mess ups and Crane's weird distraction? Just wait and find out. _

Please Read and Review.


	4. ASOWEITBORR

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 4: A Series Of Weird Events Inside the Bowels of Raven Roth

Crane, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Starfire are now inside Raven's mouth, a bit of arguing about of where to go. "I say we go to the source of the disease!" shouted Beastboy.

"Well I say that we go to the stomach!" shouted back Cyborg.

"And I say that we should go to the lower intestines!" also shouted Starfire.

" And I say SHUT THE HELL UP SO I CAN DRIVE HERE!" screamed Crane who had a hard time driving the Cyborg's micro hover craft because the others were to busy arguing that when screamed at them, they all automatically shut up.

_Meanwhile outside of Raven_

Robin and Raven were using the monitor that Cyborg brought so they could see what the others are seeing, through a probe that Cyborg brought with him and the others. Raven felt dizzy from head to foot, Robin got her a small wet and set it on her forehead. Raven felt like she was going to puke, but instead, she cough a couple of times. As for the guys inside her mouth, they were all screaming and holding onto each other. As soon as Raven was done coughing, Crane grabbed the probe and stared at Raven trough the screen. " Don't Swallow!" he said because he could see outside of the hover craft that Raven had collected a lot of spit when she was coughing He knew that if she swallowed the spit, he and the others would be swallowed too.

"Crane, Is that you and the others?" She said to the monitor screen in front of her.

"No. It's Jackie Chan, Godzilla, Jessica Simpson, and the Terminator. OF COURSE ITS US! Why did you do that!" he shouted and asked at the same time.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"No, no, no. SORRY is when you step on someone's foot at the movie theater. SORRY is when you say to a woman "Hey! When's the baby do?" and you find out that the girl is just fat! But This is way far beyond sorry! What am I going to do with you?" he yelled out then gained control over himself.

"Crane. I think I'm going to puke." Raven said weakly.

" You don't want to do that, just hold your breath and we'll gently go down your throat. Okay?" He said and asked at the same time.

"Okay." was all that Raven could say before she held her breath.

_Back with the others_

Crane continued to drive the hover craft towards the end of Raven's mouth, Until Beastboy told them to stop at the part where they could see Raven's uvula. " Hey guys look! There's that thing that you see in cartoons that people always punch around like a punching bag! I'm Going To A Whack At IT!" Beastboy said excitingly as he was getting ready to hit Raven's uvula, but before he could touch the thing, Crane ran up and started to restrain him.

"Beastboy! No! If you hit Raven's uvula, she'll throw up." Crane warned him as he let go.

"Whoo! Thanks Crane, I owe you one. So let's move on." Beastboy announced. Then they went straight down Raven's wind pipe. Soon not for long, they reached the centering bowels of Raven's Gut. They soon climbed out of the hover craft and tried to avoid the stomach acid.

"Well we reached the our destination, now what do we do?" Asked Cyborg.

"Hey guys do you see those purple cloud streams?" asked Beastboy who's pointing at strange purple colored clouds moving across the area like a river.

"According to my scanners, that's the disease, and its creating germs." said Cyborg. The disease clouds were pouring tiny germ cells out of them and the germs were starting head towards the walls of Raven's stomach and it looked like that they were biting into the walls.

"Now what do we do, we must save friend Raven before these things make her tummy even more sick." said Starfire, without knowing what to do.

"Hey I know! Maybe we can trace the disease back to the source! Follow the purple river, no... follow the purple, follow the purple, follow the purple, follow the purple, follow the purple, river to the source...LOOK! Stop it Guys, No Laughing At That!" Crane said seriously. He kept stammering that the others bursted into laughing. "Guys..." Crane said again "...Sit!". Then black auras surrounded Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg and it pulled them towards the grounded and they made splashes when they felled flat on the stomach acid. ( HA! I think you all know where I got that one from, so what are all of you going to do about it.) Then Crane ran ahead following the cloud to where ever in Raven's stomach it might lead him. Then the others painfully got back up on their feet.

"Remind me to glue his mouth shut when we get back." Cyborg said angrily. Then they started to follow Crane. But soon, they didn't know where he was.

"CRANE?" They all kept shouting in unison.

"GUYS!" Crane shouted out as popped out of nowhere and scared the others.

"AAAAHHHH! What's the matter with you? You can't just be popping out like, you'll give me a heart attack." said cyborg as he was clutching his chest.

"Oh, sorry, but guys I found it, I found the source! Its over here guys." Crane said as he led the others to the source of the disease which looks like a ball of purple fog.

" Okay guys I need you three to be quiet while I extract a sample of this stuff which means that this is a biggy, remember no blomperber, I mean no manggy danggy, I mean no midda tikkey howa ky honna wa tokka digo poop..." Cyborg couldn't believe what he was saying so he stomped a foot on the ground. "...wow. That's not even funny." He finished. ( But it is funny)

The others just bursted again into laughter, except its Crane that's now laughing and Cyborg is the one that's mad. " ARE YOU GUYS DONE!" Cyborg yelled which made Beastboy and Starfire stopped but Crane was still laughing a bit, before he stopped. As cyborg was extracting a sample, the others were extremely nervous. Beastboy was biting on his fingernails, but when he ran out of fingernails to bite, he started to bite on Crane's fingernails. Crane was still calm, but was now freaked out when he saw what Starfire was doing, she was already out of fingernails that she started to bite on her toenails ( YUCK! THAT IS GROSS, I THINK THAT GOING TO...(vomits)...oh never mind.). When Cyborg was done with the sample, he called on Robin and Raven saying that they got the sample. "Will do Robin, We'll be there in one minute." finished Cyborg.

"Uh, you better make that five minutes Cy." said Crane.

"Why?" the metal hybrid asked.

"That's why." Crane answered pointing at the germ cells charging at them.

"I think they want what we took from them back." said Beastboy.

"I agreed."said Starfire.

"May I just say something...RUN!" Crane shouted as he made a run towards the hovercraft with the others following. But when they got there, They were surrounded by a whole pack of germs.

"Uh Guys, GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Crane yelled out seeing that he was now trapped inside a gas bubble. The others couldn't use their powers because if they did, they would end up hurting Raven's inside, especially the part about Beastboy turning into a big animal and bursting out of her stomach.

" Crane distract the germs while the other get to the ship, after that, they'll get you out." called out Robin and Raven through the robot probe that they still have with them.

"Okay. But I better get some kind of a reward for this. Hey You Germs! Over Here Looky Looky!" yelled out Crane, trying to distract the germs, but they're ignoring him.

"It's not working do something else." said Robin.

"How about some impressions?" Crane called out.

"Anything!" called out Raven.

"Okay, okay, uhh, OOH! I'll be back, Here's Johnny, I am Jackie Legs and I like to say Hello, He shoots and he scores, Luke I am your father 'imitates Darth Vader's breathing', Here's Johnny, You dirty rat, THAT'S ALL FOLKS." Crane shouted out any impression he could think of.

"Can't you do anything besides impressions?" called out Cyborg.

"Yeah! And you said "here's Johnny" twice." said Beastboy.

"I agreed!" called out Starfire. All three of them were holding onto each other because all the germs were starting to get closer to them and Crane is still stuck inside the gas bubble.

"Well I use to dance sometimes in my cage when I got bored." Crane suggested.

"**THEN DAANNNCCCCEEEEE**!" Robin, Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg screamed out loud at Crane in their voices that start to sound more like girls screaming.

Then Crane gladly starts dancing around inside the gas bubble, first starts doing the disco thing, second he starts to shake his rear, then he starts doing the 'Robot', then starts dancing while singing "Dan, dan, dan, dan. Da dan, da dan can't touch this, Dan, dan, dan, dan. Da dan, da dan can't touch this!", then he starts singing "I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it, I like to...MOVE IT!" as he finished. The germs still ingnored him.

All five Titans just stared at what he's doing, with their mouths open, and their bottom jaws now on the floor. " It's not working, do something else." called out Raven.

"What am I? A derange mangy circus clown? THAT'S ALL I GOT!" Crane screamed back at his sister. He really was out of ideas.

"Okay we got to the ship, here we come." said Cyborg as they drove the hovercraft towards Crane's bubble and popped it. Crane then fell towards the ground until Starfire flew in and caught him bridal style. Then all were back in the ship and were on their way back to Raven's mouth. "Raven! The germs are in hot pursuit of us, We need you to sneeze us out." said Cyborg.

"No problem." said Raven because she was already about to sneeze, soon she could feel the others in her mouth right then just like that, she sneezed. The others went flying out of her mouth and then landed on her flat stomach.

"There I got the sample! Now we can cure Raven, BOOYAH!" shouted Out cyborg in triumph.

"Can We Take Showers First?" yelled out Beastboy, then all four of them realized that they were covered from head to foot in Raven's snot.

_TO BE CONTINUED... next chapter: Crane continues to get use to the titans, and he ends up in a contest of Heroes and Heroines. There he makes a new friend, but can he and his new friend find out what's going on before this contest becomes a battle for survival. Wait until next time._

Please Read And Review.


	5. winner takes all 2 pt 1

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 5: Winner Takes All 2 pt1: The Game Begins Again

It's been three days since the Titans and Crane cured Raven of her disease. She was grateful to all of them, especially her younger brother, She even admitted that he was funny when he was inside her stomach, trying to distract the germs. Ever since then, things started to get interesting. In the first day, the Titans were fighting Overload in an area that didn't had any water, but Crane was able to stop him with a new power he didn't know that he had, all he did was launched a blast of crimson energy out of his eyes that reduced Overload back into his normal computer chip self, For the rest of the first day, Crane somehow had a unique talent for games, he was able to beat Beastboy and Cyborg at video games, next he was able to beat Robin and Starfire at arm wrestling, probably from his unholy demon strength, and last he even beaten his sis at master chess and checkers twenty times for each. During the second day, Crane proved to be excellent at cooking and Raven enjoyed his cooking, in fact she enjoyed it so much that she felt bloated, she even noticed that she gained a few pounds in the middle and for the rest of that day she worked at the gym room of the tower to get rid of the weight that she gained and Crane joined her, he said that he could use the exercise. And in the third Crane went to the park to play with his first friend Veronica ( If you thought I had forgotten about her, well you're dead wrong.), and while he was out, Raven was still in the tower knitting something for her brother (believe it or not, but in the episode 'winner takes all', I saw Raven knitting something at the time it showed when Cyborg's signal couldn't reached the titan phone), It was now the first day of December and Crane arrived to Earth near the end of November, she'd been thinking to herself about Crane, usually when she's out on the streets of Jump City, she would see a few families that had a few siblings that always argued and fought, But Crane was different because he would respect her, help keep the others from annoying her too much, and give her some alone time when she asks for it like Robin does. In fact Crane was the best sibling that Raven had ever saw and knew. She would enjoy the times when she and her bro would meditate together, and read books together and soon she will bring Crane to her favorite night club.

Now here in the present day, Crane was saying good bye to Veronica when she hugged him and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, then she left with her parents. Crane was on his way back to the Tower but somehow couldn't move, he was trapped in place. Then he felt strange to the core, then he disappeared which end up knocking him out.

Crane's eyes slowly opened up to him, blurry at first then became clear. He looked around to see like he was in a castle in space or something. Then he turned around to see a person extended its hand to him. "Hey buddy, let me help you up." said the person's voice. Crane's eyesight returned to normal to see who was talking to him. The person appeared to be a boy about the age of either 13 or 14 while Crane himself still remains 12. The boy had the same face as Crane's and even his hair looked a lot similar to his, Both of them had messy hair with a large blade of it coming down in front of their faces, almost covering their right eye. Except, this boy's hair is Ruby Red colored and had Green eyes, both out side and the pupil. And his skin was orange color. The boy wore a purple t-shirt with black short sleeves that ended in silver and has a black star with silver out lining in the middle,( the same ones from Earth) purple pants with black pockets, white normal socks, and black shoes similar to Crane's Azarathian shoes. Crane gave a weak smile and took the boy's hand. The boy helped Crane to his feet and he shooked his hand.

"Thanks" Crane spoked to the kid in front of him, he was as tall as Raven is.

"Your welcome, My name is Ryand'r or you could call me Ryan Anders or how about Rapidfire." said the boy now named Rapidfire.

"Really and my name is Crane Roth, nice to meet you Ryan, uh I mean Rapidfire." said Crane, feeling a bit happy.

"Excellent, oh and Crane, may I ask, where are you from, how did you get here, what's your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?" Rapidfire quickly asked. Crane's eyes shot wide open as he remembered that Starfire asked the same exact questions.

'Deja'vu' he thought " Um Azarath but now on Earth with my friends and sister, by portal, black, and sure." he finished.

"Dude, You ROCK!" Rapidfire said out loud as he gave Crane a normal human hug.

"Wow, you're more mature than Starfire." Crane said, but then Rapidfire was shocked at what he heard.

"You know Starfire?" asked Rapidfire.

"Yes she's one of my friends. Why?" he asked.

"Well she's my older sister." Rapidfire said. And just like that, Crane did an anime fall. Then he got back up. "Why?" he asked again.

"Well My sister is also older than me. What a coincidence to eh, so I guess that you're a tamaranian from Tamaran, you came here by portal as well, your favorite color is gold, and you probably like mustard like your sister and what's her real name.?" Crane asked again.

"Okay, three things. First how'd you know all that stuff, second I allergic to mustard, and third Starfire's real name is Koriand'r or in English, Kori Anders. "Asked and responded Rapidfire.

"I can read thoughts, I have telekinesis." Crane finished but was interrupted by another voice.

"Well, well, well, What do we have hear? It's my baby brother and a little friend that looks like someone I've met before." said none other than Blackfire. (Bum, Bum, **BUM !**)

"Can it Anders, what do you want now?" said Rapidfire, feeling a bit of anger.

"Who's she?" asked Crane, whispering.

"My Oldest sister, Komand'r, or you can call her Kom Anders or Blackfire." whispered back Rapidfire.

"Oh Ryan can't you just see that I just want to make up with you for all the times that we fought, argued, or didn't agree, I just you to love me the same way that I love you." Blackfire said in a hurt tone of voice as she walked up and started to hug Rapidfire. As much as Rapidfire wants to break free of his evil sister's grasp, he can't for two reasons: 1. Blackfire is using her alien strength to give her brother a big hug and Rapid is too uncomfortable to use his alien strength to break. And 2. She has his face buried in her chest area (lucky guy). He continues to struggle for freedom, but is in the clutches of Blackfire. Than Crane walks up to them and uses his telekinesis to separate them.

Blackfire then dusts her outfit and walked away from her younger sibling and his half-demon friend.

"Is your family usually like this?" asked Crane.

"Well when our parents died, they trusted their best friend Galifor (whatever his name is.) To raise us as we were his own children, out of the three sibling children of Tamaran's royal family, Blackfire, even though she's the oldest of my siblings, is usually the evil brat. Starfire, the middle, is usually the kind, confused nut freak of us three, and I, the youngest is usually the lone wolf." finished Rapidfire before another voice interrupted them.

"Welcome Champions all, to the contest of heroes and heroines!" announced what we all call the King of Games. "Here you'll be challenged against one another for prizes and the Title of the Champion of Champions! If you don't wish to participate in the contest, you just say the word, and I'll return you all home safely. So what do you say?" finished The King of Games.

All of the contenders huddled around each other and soon agreed to the King's challenge.

"Excellent Champions, but first, before we all begin, let me introduce to each other."The King said. "Behold the Contenders, Balckfire the mischievous but powerful Tamaranian. Adonis the muscular punk jerk fighter."

"I am Not!" shouted Adonis.

"As I was saying. Next Bumblebee the younger woman who can float like a butterfly and sting like a bee. Cinderblock the mighty pulverizing Golem. Jynx the enchanted sorceress who hexes means bad luck for her opponents. Mos and Minos the fast traveling duo warriors. Rapidfire the younger sibling of Blackfire who also packs a punch. And last but not least, Crane the half-demon filled with all kinds of dark surprises." finished The King of Games.

'I won't enter this contest for prizes and the title for champion of champions. I'll only enter to see if I'll get a new power, just like the day I defeated Overload. It doesn't matter if I lose, None of the other contenders know about my destiny and what's in stored for them and Galaxy. But just hope that none of it will happen.' thought Crane, a little nervous.

"Now that's settled with, let round 1 begin!" The King called out as the contenders were teleported to their chosen arenas.

"First Crane vs Jynx!" as both Crane and Jynx were teleported to the arena where Speedy and Aqualad fought.

"Blackfire vs Rapidfire!" (This one ought to be GOOD!) As Rapidfire and Blackfire were teleported to the arena where Cyborg and Gizmo fought.

"Adonis vs Bumblebee!" as they were teleported to the arena where Beastboy and Wilderbeast fought.

"And Mos and Minos vs Cinderblock!" as they were teleported to the arena where Robin and Hotspot fought.

"LET ROUND ONE COMMENCE!"

_TO BE CONTINUED... next chapter: Will Crane and Rapidfire make through round one? Will Crane get a new power? And what is his destiny? Just wait!_Please Read And Review.


	6. winner takes all 2 pt 2

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 6: Winner Takes All 2 pt2: Crane And Rapidfire's Limits

"LET ROUND ONE COMMENCE!" announced The Master of Games.

_Crane vs Jynx_

"Don't even think about going easy on me just because I'm a girl." said Jynx, ready to take on the half-demon she's facing.

"Who said I was going to? I show mercy to no one." responded Crane, sounding a little dark, cold, and emotionless. Jynx's eyes glowed pink as she fired her hexes at her opponent. But then Crane's eyes glowed white and then "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" he shouted then fired a beam of telekinetic energy back which both ended up in a collision.

_Blackfire vs Rapidfire_

"Well, well, well. This is it, it's finally time to settle our rivalry once and for all, brother." bellowed Blackfire at her opponent which is none other than her own flesh and blood. She then throw two violet/pink starbolts at Rapidfire who quickly dodge them and threw two Red starbolts back at her who also dodged.

"I won't fight you Blackfire!" said Rapidfire who as much as he dislikes her, he wouldn't want to fight or hurt his own sister.

"Then that means that you had sealed your own fate!" said Blackfire as she charged at him at full throttle.

_Adonis vs Bumblebee_

"Well little lady, you can either surrender and not be clobbered, or we can play rough." said Adonis.

"I would rather play rough!" yelled Bumblebee as she shot her lasers things at Adonis which stung him each time it hit him. He then swung his massive arm at Bumblebee which had sent her flying to the other side of the cage they were in. She then shrunk to her bee size state and charged agin, this time not only shooting at him, but also throwing her super punches at him as well. That was until he caught her within his giant hand and threw her at one of the bars until she returned to her normal size.

_Mos and Minos vs Cinderblock_

Mos and Minos ran around Cinderblock, who couldn't fit in the tube so he had to crawl inside it.

But the two speed heroes couldn't penetrate Cinderblock's hard body. Then he punched them with his fist which sent them flying all the way to the other side of the of the tube. They both know that they wouldn't survive another attack like that, so figured that there's one part of Cinderblock that they hadn't hit yet. Together, they connected their hands and started to zoom towards the giant cement golem. Cinderblock threw his arm at them again, but Mos and Minos jumped above it and ran on his arm and together they both made bulls eye kick at his head. The damage was critical that it left a crack in the middle of his head. With that, Cinderblock was defeated.

"Winner: Mos and Minos!" announced The Master of Game's voice.

"Wow. That was short and easy." said both Mos and Minos. The Teen Titans East had taught to speak English as their second language. Then they both disappear.

_Adonis vs Bumblebee_

Adonis was winning his fight. But Bumblebee had found his weakness before she took that last hit she got. She was too weak to change size so she had just one shot left. She just hopes that the bars of the cage that they were fighting in reflects beams. She then lifted her laser thing at the bars just as Adonis was about to deliver the final blow. But she fired her weapon repeatedly as the beams indeed reflected and are bouncing around out of control, and two managed to hit Adonis's weak spots: his armpits. Then his armor suit started to short circuit and fell apart as the real weakling Adonis had fall unconscious.

"Winner: Bumblebee!" Announced The Master's voice again. Then she disappeared.

_Crane vs Jynx_

So far these two hadn't got the upper hand against one another. They kept throwing telekinetic energy and hexes at each other until they finally were able to hit their targets. They both flew down and started to attack each other with punches and kicks. Until Jynx was able to grab the end of Crane's cloak and used it to swing him to the other side of their arena, but Crane hovered back at full speed and trip Jynx then he grabbed both of her pig tails and swung her into the water. Then she fired her hexes at the pillar that he was standing on and he too fell into the water. They were both fighting under water and Jynx was winning. She was starting the strangle Crane and keep him from reaching the surface. Then Crane stopped moving. But before she could reach the surface, Crane's eyes shot wide open and fired crimson energy out of them at Jynx which blasted her off of him then he flew out of the water and landed on another pillar.

Crane felt so weak that he didn't know if he could keep fighting, for three good reasons: 1. He could hardly breath and his body felt numbed. 2. He used up so much energy at once when he fired so many barrages. And 3. He was feeling strange and awkward about Jynx. Yes of course they are suppose to be fighting in this contest. But as soon as he once saw her, he felt strange inside his heart, like it had skipped a beat, plus he read her mind and discovered that she had a horrible life, before and after she had her powers, he don't know why she was called Jynx, but she didn't seem to be dangerous and superstitious to his eyes in fact she almost was similar to both Raven and himself. And maybe he just wants to help make her life better. But then she jumped at him from nowhere and placed her hands on his chest and fired her hexes at him. He was launched onto the next pillar and screamed in pain, his cloak, since it was soaked, was starting to get to heavy for him to carry, so he pulled it off. He felt major pain and heat coming from inside his chest, like it was burning. Then Jynx was gearing up for another attack, but Crane seemed to be collapsing, due to his chest burn, he felt it rising up into his throat, like he was going to throw up, but he then got back up on his feet. Then he fired streams of fire at Jynx, but she fired her hexes back at it. The streams were launched back at Crane, but had enough strength to dodge it. He then shot his Crimson laser out of his eyes at her which made a direct hit, but she still had a lot of strength to keep fighting. Crane couldn't take it anymore, his chest burn was getting worst, he even felt it starting to enter his throat right now. 'Man I'm going to...' He thought until it whatever it was, it's in his mouth right now. He couldn't hold it anymore. He only blast open his mouth to let it out, BUT! It wasn't vomit. It was LAVA! He only vomited out a blast of lava and it came out like a beam. (This is the same power that Trigon used on Beastboy, Starfire and Cyborg in 'The End' and they shield themselves with the Ring of Azar.)

Jynx knew that she couldn't doge or protect herself against an attack like this. She only braced herself for impact as she was swallowed by Crane's lava attack. When it was all over Jynx survived, but she covered all over in burnt ash. She then faint and Crane grabbed his cloak and put it back on. His chest burn was gone and he could relax, but that attack used up too much of his strength that he couldn't stand anymore. He then fell to his knees and was panting heavily.

"Winner: Crane!" announced the Master for the third time. Then both Crane and Jynx disappeared.

_Blackfire vs Rapidfire_

Rapidfire has taken a major beating by his sister. He still refused to fight her but she only responded in giving him pain. He only used his powers for defense. But it wasn't enough to keep him from getting hurt. Blackfire delivered another punch into his stomach, then another kick in his face. "I still won't fight you!" he yelled in pain.

"Why won't you fight me brother, is it because that you love me as a sister, well guess what..." Blackfire said as she fired violet starlasers out of her eyes which hit Rapidfire and sent him to the ground. "...I never loved you as a brother. I always wanted to destroy you and Kori as soon as the day you two were born. And now I'll have my wish: to be ruler of Tamaran once again without you two there to stop me. Our parents may have created us, but you were never my brother, and I never wanted to have siblings." she finished as walked over to him and picked him up by his neck and then threw him towards another one of those floating disc things. Blackfire then flew over and walked towards her brother. "What's the matter Ryan? Throughout our entire lives, On Tamaran or almost any where else the three of us go, our people and other people always liked me and Kori better, they gave us more attention than you. They always think me and Kori were better than you, do you know why? Because noone's a fan of your role as the lone wolf, because you like to keep your secrets and your problems to yourself." Tears started to drip down from Rapidfire's eyes. "And you never opened up to me and Kori, that's why everyone hates you, that's why I hate you, and maybe Kori hates you for that as well, I never really love you, and after all these years of me trying to destroy you, deep down inside your heart You really thought that I am and was your older sister that you always loved." She finished. (Sound familiar)

That's when she crossed the line big time. Rapidfire's eyes shot open in berserk rage as he jumped up and uppercut punch her in the chin and sent her flying, then he zoomed up and fired a barrage of red starbolts at her. Then she fell to one of the floating discs. He then flew over and grabbed her by the front collar of her outfit and his fist started to glow red, then he released his fury and punched her in the face, which had sent her flying, then he flew straight at her and grabbed her by her long black hair and swung her in a circle, then he threw at another floating disc. She got back up and flew straight at him but he fired red starlasers out of his eyes and hit her and she fell towards the disc. "**I HATE YOU!**" He screamed out as loud as he can as his red glowing eyes started to glow even more red, then he unleashed a power that not even Starfire nor Blackfire could know. He fired a powerful red starbeam through his throat and out of his mouth. The red Starbeam made a direct bulls eye hit at Blackfire's chest and she fell again onto the floating discs but this time, she was knocked out.

'Great now my transformation is going to happen soon, but when?' Rapid thought as he slowly calmed himself down.

"Winner: Rapidfire!" The Master announced the last time. Then the siblings disappeared.

The winners reappeared in the Master's throne room. Both Crane and Rapidfire were relieved that they had made it, but through major costs. Bumblebee and Mos and Minos were hugging and laughing at the same time. Then the Master of Games appeared on his throne.

"Congratulations champions!" called out the Master.

"No more, were done with your challenges, we don't care who's the champion of champions, we won't be in your contest any more, now released the losers!" called out Crane.

"The challenge is never over young champion. And besides, the losers are now mine, they are now trapped inside the amulet around my neck, and now their powers are now mine!" said The Master of Games.

"Release them or else we'll force you!" yelled Rapidfire.

"Is that a challenge I hear coming from you two young champions?" said The Master.

"As a matter of fact yes! We'll face you in one last fight, Winner Takes All!" said Crane getting ready to fight again since his strength had already returned to him.

"Very well, I accept your challenges, but since you two wanted to challenge me. We don't need those three to interrupt us." Then the Master of Games raised his amulet and sucked Bumblebee and Mos and Minos into his amulet.

"Let's get this over with." said Rapidfire.

"Very well. Crane and Rapidfire vs The Master of Games, LET THE FINAL ROUND BEGIN!"

_TO BE CONTINUED... next chapter: Crane and Rapidfire must team up to Take down The Master of Games. But will their combine strength and teamwork be enough to win, wait till next time._

Please Read And Review.


	7. winner takes all 2 pt 3

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 7: Winner Takes All 2 Pt3: Brothers In Arms

The Master of Games starts to transform. His right arm turned into Adonis's right arm, his left arm turned into Cinderblock's left arm. His back sprouted three sets of giant wasp wings. ( Sorry, that's all that I could come up with, Even though I made this form for him, I like his other form better in the episode 'Winner takes all' you know, when he had all of the contenders powers except for Robin.)

"LET THE FINAL ROUND BEGIN!" The Master of Games shouted out loud.

The Master fired hexes out of left hand and yellow zap laser things out of his right hand at both Crane and Rapidfire, who fired their powers back at the beams into collisions. The collisions ended up exploding, sending Crane, Rapidfire, and The master of Games into different sections of the room. Crane flew up above the Master and shot fire balls at his back, but he quick turn and fired violet starlasers out of his eyes. Crane took the hit, but he was still standing, even though he's really hovering. Then the Master flew up and throw a punch at him, but he created a black telekinetic shield, which stopped the Master's attack in its tracks. Then Rapidfire zoomed up and delivered a powerful punch and a powerful kick At The Master's head, Then Crane fired Crimson energy out of his eyes and blasted The Master to the ground. Then the two alien heroes fired barrages of starbolts and fireballs at the master, but the Master zoomed out of their ranged at super speed. ( he just used Mos and Minos powers.) Then The master fired violet starlasers out of his eyes and both Crane and Rapidfire shot Red starlasers and crimson energy out of their eyes and their combine eye powers sent the Master's own attack back at him. But The Master is far from finished. He flew up blasted Crane with starbolts, zap beams, and hexes. Crane was knocked towards the ground. Then The Master grabbed Rapidfire, and head butt his fore head, Then shot violet starlasers at him. But Crane manipulated fire out his hands and used as a whip and whip lash the Master off of Rapid fire, Then Rapidfire blasted him with both Red starbolts and Starlasers. The master was pulled to the ground by crane's fire whip and fired a telekinetic beam at his face.

"I Win! I Always Win!" yelled The Master of Games as he jumped from the ground and blasted slammed Crane across to the other side of the room. Then the Master punched Rapidfire in the face and he went flying into the ceiling. Crane got back up on his feet and quickly flew towards his comrad and helped him out of the hole he was stuck in. "Surrender champions! It's pointless to keep fighting." said The Master of Games.

"NEVER!" shouted out Rapidfire at the top of his lungs in a knight in shining armor kind of way.

"Seriously dude, chill before you get yourself hurt, which I think I'll might enjoy." said Crane, then his eyes shot wide open. 'Great. I'm turning into Raven, this is just Peechy.' he thought.

What do we do now, we've tried everything, and it's still not enough to take this freak down." said Rapidfire.

"Not everything yet. Guess Rapid, what part of his body didn't we hit yet?" asked Crane.

"Well we didn't hit his legs and crotch. Oh and that amulet thing around his neck. Why?" Rapidfire asked.

"That's his weakness. We have to destroy the amulet to beat him!" said Crane as they both landed on the ground again. The Master of Games fired starbolts, hexes, and zap beams at both of them as they split up and ran to walls on two sides of the Master's throne room. They both did the wall run thing and jumped overhead (Like what Starfire did in 'Forces of nature' as she ran up the wall and jumped overhead to dodge Thunder's attack.) Above The Masters head, then Crane surrounded Rapidfire in a black aura, and started swinging him around in a circle, and then threw him towards the Master. Then Rapidfire flew at full speed at the Master and Threw a super powerful punch at the Master's amulet, the force from his punch had cracked the amulet, thanks to his alien strength. The Master of Games just laughed maniacally.

"Foolish champions, you unleashed the true power of my amulet, now it'll swallow you both, and your powers will be mine!" bellowed The Master of Games.

"Not unless we destroy that thing first!" shouted Rapidfire as he and Crane hold onto each other, trying not to get sucked into the Master's amulet.

"Rapidfire! I have an idea to finish him off, but I'll need you to fire a starbolt at my chest." said Crane. He had one more power that he hadn't used since his battle against Jynx.

"What! But Crane you'll get hurt If I do that! I won't do It." said Rapidfire, not wanting to hurt his first friend.

"We'll be doomed if we get sucked In! It's the only way Rapidfire, We must save the others, Now Do It!" Crane shouted back. Rapidfire had no choice but to do what Crane told him to do, his right hand started to glow red, and he closed his eyes and fired the starbolt. "Now Go and Hold him Down, and don't move until I tell you to." Was all that Crane could finish because of the attack he took, he could feel his chest starting to burn inside him again. He knew that it was coming Back. Rapidfire let go of Crane and flew behind the Master of Games and used his alien strength to hold the Master still in place. Crane's lava breath attack was starting to form up inside his stomach, them it moved up into his chest, then into his throat (the lava doesn't burn him, it only burns whatever it hits.) Crane only had a enough air in his mouth left before his attack enters his mouth. "NOW!" he yelled out loud as his mouth opened and the lava blasted out and towards its target: The Master of Game's amulet.

"NOOOOOO!" The Master howled out as Crane's lava breath weapon hit directly at the center of his amulet. Rapidfire leaped out from behind the Master. A strong light emerged and burst out of the Master's amulet. When the light faded, Blackfire, Adonis, Jynx, Cinderblock, Bublebee, and Mos and Minos appeared next to Crane and Rapidfire, staring at the defeated Master of Games.

"I lose." was all he said before he was sucked into his own Amulet.

Everyone cheered for the two guys that saved them, Blackfire ran up and hugged her younger brother, but he just pushed her off of him. He's still pissed off about what she said to him back in their match earlier. "Brother I'm deeply, truly, sincerely sorry about what happen, I didn't mean to say those things, It's just my jealously always gets the better of me, it's like it controls me, I'm sorry." Blackfire said with 100 percent guilt in her. She already driven her sister's love away from her because of her jealously, and now she's about to lose the love of her Brother.

There was only silence for five minutes until Rapid spoked "I'll need to think about it." then he walked to Crane as he held up The Master's amulet. The same light appeared again and everyone was teleported back to their homes, except Crane and Rapidfire stayed behind. "Now what do we do with it?" asked Rapidfire as he looked down at the amulet in Crane's hand.

"We have to make sure that this will never happen again." Crane said as he then crushed the amulet in his hand and it crumbled into dust. Then the Throne room started to shake like crazy, like there's an earthquake. "What's Going on!" Crane shouted out.

"I think you must've triggered something!" Rapidfire said. Then the Floor opened up and a large missile appeared and was shot out of the floor and into space. "I think that thing is going to fall on us. I'll stop it!" he said as he shot up into space after the missile. He fired barrages of red starbolts at the missile as it was split in half. Then the top part started to drop back down into the Master's fortress. He flew fast back down to Crane. "Problem solved." he said in triumph.

"Rapidfire, you may have stopped the missile, but did you disarmed the warhead?" said Crane.

"I did whosis to the whatsis?" Asked Rapidfire dumbfouded.

"Arrggh! RAPIDFIRE! That's The Part That Makes The Missile Go **KABOOM!"** Crane screamed out loud.

"Ooppss." was all that Rapidfire could say.

"Just hold still." Crane said as he chanted "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" he said as his forehead gem started to glow, then a portal that leads to earth appeared in front of them. " Now inside!" Crane ordered as both of them ran inside the portal just in time before the warhead landed and destroyed the Master of Game's fortress.

_EARTH_

It was already night at the time of 7: 27 p.m. The Teen Titans were starting to get worried about Crane until he showed up at the door. "Guys I can explain everything." he said as he entered the main room. Then Turned from reality into CHIBI! (YAY! LET THE SHOW BEGIN!)

_Chibi vision_

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, YAP, YAP, BLAH, BLAH, DRIBBLE, DRIBBLE, DRIBBLE!" Chibi Raven yelled out at her little brother, Chibi Crane, she was screaming and yelling so much that a lot of hot air was starting to build up inside her. Chibi Crane stared freak out as he saw his Chibi older sister starting to inflate and blow up like a round balloon because of all that hot air she was creating. She kept getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger until KABOOM! She exploded. Chibi Crane slowly backed away, freaked out and turned around to see Chibi Robin, Chibi Beastboy, Chibi Starfire, and Chibi Cyborg cracking their knuckles, getting ready to beat the living crap out of him. Chibi Crane starting running as fast as he can while the others chased him around the main room. Then he hid himself inside a small trash can. The others couldn't find him so they started to search somewhere else. Chibi Crane then climbed out of the trash can and made a little Chibi giggle. Then he turned around, only to see Chibi Raven in front of him in her newly reformed normal Chibi body, giving him a cold death glare. He Then give out a Chibi cartoon scream then he start running away again, with Chibi Raven chasing him. Soon, Chibi Crane was surrounded by the Chibi Titans, with no other choice, he sat down on the couch and started to explain what happen.

_Back Into Reality_

"...And that's what happen." said Crane as he finished explaining to the others.

"Well in that case, I'm sorry that I yelled at you and I'm sorry that I chased you, and I'm sorry for scaring you when I blew myself up like a balloon." said Raven.

"And we're sorry that we almost killed you, again." said Cyborg.

"It's okay everyone, oh and Starfire, I have some one who wants to see you. You can come in now Rapid." said Crane and then called out. Then Rapidfire came in and started to smile when he saw his older sister.

"Ryan!" said Starfire as she flew towards her younger brother.

"Kori!" said Rapidfire as he flew towards his older sister.

They both gave each other happy Brother/Sister bone-crushing hugs that cracked both of their spines. "Oh I missed you so much my little bumgorf brother!" she said while crying tears of joy as she looked down at her the young male tamaranian in her arms. ( Just to ley all of you know. Rapidfire is the same height and is as skinny as Beastboy, except his shoulders were smaller, about the same size as Raven's, but they are still male shoulders. Oh and I don't know what in the world does "bumgorf" mean in English.)

"And I miss you too." Rapidfire said as he moved his sister's tears from her face with his finger.

"Brother, where's our sister Blackfire?" Kori Anders asked.

"After the tournament, I don't know where Kom is now." answered Ryan.

"I love you." she said as she still hold her sibling in her arms.

"I love you too." Ryan finished as he fell asleep in her arms. He knew that what Blackfire said to him about Starfire hating him was a lie.

Both Beastboy and Raven placed their hands on Crane's shoulders.

"You did good Crane, you made my girlfriend happy." said Beastboy, lucky to have another friend that helps others.

"Now they're like us Crane, brother and sister, just like us." said Raven as she kissed her brother on both the cheek and the forehead. Crane responded by kissing Raven back on the forehead.

'I wonder what will happen tomorrow?' Crane thought.

_TO BE CONTINUED... next chapter: Rapidfire starts going through his life cycle transformation. What will happen in the end? Wait until next time. See ya._

Please Read And Review.


	8. Transformation 2

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 8: Transformation 2 Part 1: Return of the Sci-fi Black Extraterrestrial Terror

_Just to let you all know, Rapidfire's transformation will change him into one of 20th Centuries Fox's best Sci-fi monsters ever. The monster that I'm a huge major fan of, and It appears in six movies. Well here's the chapter._

It shows the same book that they showed in 'Transformation' and the narrator speaks. Whatever the Narrator says is in Italic. _Once upon a time, there was little alien boy._ It shows a chibi version of Rapidfire giving the peace sign. _Who was brought to a little planet called Earth, by a little half-demon boy._ Then it shows Earth and a chibi version of Crane. _There, he was reunited with beautiful older sister._ Then it shows chibi Rapidfire and a chibi version of Starfire hugging each other. _Together with his best half-demon friend, they live in a giant "T"._ _He was very strong._ Then it shows Starfire lifting a lot of extremely heavy weights with just one hand. Then it shows Rapidfire lifting more weights than his sister is lifting, except he's lifting them with his tongue. Then Starfire tries lifting her weights with her tongue, but all the weights ended up crashing down on her. ( YAH! Beat that and Eat that Kori Anders. Your younger brother is kicking your butt! lol.) _And Very brave._ Then it shows Rapidfire putting a lot of dirty laundry into the washing machine, dirty laundry that belongs to all of the titans. _But above all, he was very Cute and handsome, and nothing will change that, NOT!_ Screamed the Narrator's voice, starting sounding more like a brat's voice. Then a horn appeared on Rapidfire's forehead. Then he Screams.

It was just another day for Crane in Titans tower, and it's Rapidfire's second day at the tower. But he been on Earth longer than Crane was, so He knows a lot about Earth, that's why he's not stupid and asking stupid questions like his older sister Starfire. But today it was Crane and Rapidfire's first turn to do the laundry. But they didn't complain, But Rapidfire was a bit nervous today, and you all know what I mean.

"Second load is here." said Rapidfire as he put the second basket next to Crane, in the main room, on the opposite side of the kitchen. Then Crane started at the top until picked up a piece of black underwear that he hasn't seen before.

"What's this?" he said as he hold it out in front of him. "Is this one of those thongs?" he asked.

"I don't wanna know." he finished as he dropped it in the laundry machine. (I don't wanna know either.) Then he noticed that Rapidfire was wearing something purple over his head. "Uh, Rapid, you do know that's your sisters. Right." he said.

"I know." Rapidfire said, because he's wearing one of Starfire's purple skirts over his head.

"Okay Rapidfire, take it off."

"No."

"Now."

"No."

"Now."

"No!"

"Take it off or I'll make you."

"Make me!"

"Very well."

Then after that, Crane was litterally on Rapidfire trying to pull the skirt, Crane was yanking it while Rapidfire was trying to keep it on. "Yo what's going on over there!" shouted Cyborg from the other side of the room until he saw them fighting over a stupid piece of clothing. "Um, I'll leave you guys alone now." he said as he went back to whatever he's doing. Then the two went straight back into the fighting over the skirt. Until a few minutes later, Crane was finally able to take the skirt off. Then he dropped it into the washing machine.

"Woah! Rapid what's that on your head?" said Crane shocked at first, but then was calm.

"This is why I was wearing the thing on my head!" said Rapidfire, pointing at the horn on his head.

"Maybe it's just a zit, everyone gets them, you shouldn't overreact." explained Crane.

"It's not acne. I'm going through my life cycle transformation. Every Tamaranian goes through it, they change in all kinds of ways, my sisters have already gone through it. Now it's my turn."Explained Rapidfire.

"Okay then, but just relax Ryan, before you know it. It'll be over." finished Crane as he went back to doing the laundry. _But one little bump was the least of the little alien boy's worries._ _The next day, he grew a long tail._ It showed Rapidfire wlaking down the hallway, with his new grown tail being dragged along, as he passed Cyborg's room, Cyborg came out and said "Hey Rapid, what's up?" but then he accidently stepped on Rapidfire's tail. Ryan let out a shrieked of pain. After he recovered, he tried to stab Cyborg, but instead stabbed the wall next to Cyborg with a sharp blade attached to the end of his tail. Then he walked away.

_And the day after that, he grew a second pair of arms._ As Rapid was stretching and lifting weights in the gym room, he felt like he was lifting four weights instead of two. Then he looked down to see that two new arms had sprouted and ripped through the stomach part of his Purple, black, and silver Earth shirt. The second pair of arms were smaller than his original pair, and each of the two new arms had of course a thumb, but they each only have two fingers.

_And The day after that, his tongue had gotten a mouth of its very own._ It was morning that Day, Everyone was having waffles, but before Rapidfire started to eat his breakfast, he made a big yawn because he was still tired. But as he was yawning over his breakfast, his tongue shot out of his mouth by itself and bit a piece of his waffle, and it went back inside his mouth, chewing of the catch it made. Rapidfire was shot wide awake after what he saw, but then he felt the piece of the waffle that his tongue snatched went down his throat, Rapidfire seemed to enjoy having an extra mouth.

_And after each passing day, the strange little alien grew stranger, and stranger, and stranger._ Crane was sitting alone in his sister's room, on his sister's bed. He was observing his transformation, his fingers started to grow longer, and started to look skeleton-like. His horn had grew longer and sharper. He was taller now, he was probably as tall as Cyborg, and he's still growing taller. He could feel spines coming out of his back, and could feel strange crests starting to form in the back of his head. Then he looks down to see that his feet had bursted from his shoes, now they're clawed feet.

And now his skin was changing color. It turned from bright orange to pitch dark black.. He tried to stand up right, but only ended up hitting his head on the ceiling, then he found out that he couldn't stand up right, he could only stand up like a dinosaur could. Now his nose and mouth were fusing together and were stretching forward, like a animal snout. And now his mouth is starting to drool a lot and it won't stop, and now his torso and lower body had ripped through his shirt and pants. His eyes turned from green to red, and then to black, and it's hard to see his eyes because they're now the same color as his skin. He tried to call out for help, but he couldn't talk and all that came out of his mouth was a sound that sounded like a cross between a roar and a screech at the same time. The others heard the sound and had went up to Starfire's room, then they heard a strange hissing sound. Cyborg broke down the door and was shocked to see what he found. Then the others entered and were shocked as well.

"Is That?..." said Raven.

"...Rapidfire?" Crane said, finishing his sister's sentence.

"Wow" was all that Robin could say.

"Hey Cy, is that one of those 20th Century Fox Sci-fi Monsters you and I saw once?" asked Beastboy.

"Yep." answered Cyborg.

What they see is Rapidfire all right. But he doesn't look anything like a Tamaranian. What he looks like now is a monster, cross between a reptile and an insect, and all "not of Earth".

_TO BE CONTINUED... next chapter: The new transformed Rapidfire goes on an berserk rampage in Jump City. Can the Others save him. And will he return to normal, or will he be a Monster...Forever?_

Please Read And Review.

And Care to Take a Guess Of What Rapidfire Has Turned Into.


	9. Transformation 2 pt 2

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

_Well here's the 9th chapter. Celtic-Predator had answered my question and is right. Rapidfire has indeed turned into a Xenomorph from the Alien series. But not any Xenomorph. He has turned into a Xenomorph Queen. But he's still a male._

Chapter 9: Transformation 2 pt 2:AVT Aliens vs. Titans

_And so forth, the strange little alien boy had transformed into a hideous deadly monster. But will it be temporary, or permanent. What will happen first. But meanwhile, back at the giant "T", things were just getting worst. _(HEY. That Ryhms)

"What Are We Going To Do, What Are We Going To Do!" screamed Beastboy.

"We have to go get him back." Crane said.

"Are you Kidding, That thing will tear us apart with its claws, tail, second mouth, and its acid blood!" Screamed a chibi cyborg as he showed a little cartoon of a chibi version of whatever Rapifire turned into, killing the other chibi titans in any way possible. Crane just ignore him as he ran out of the tower looking for his buddy.

_Somewhere in Jump city._

People screaming and running all over the place as soon they saw Rapid as a big deadly Xenomorph Queen (But he's still a male). Then some laser blasts came from behind and hit Rapidfire in the back. He then turned around, giving a drooling hellish hiss. It was The Hive Five. Gizmo, Jynx, Mammoth, That Eye Ball Freak, and that Punk with the shield (I don't know those two new Hive loser's names.). They all attacked. Even though it doesn't have effect on him, it still pisses him off. Rapidfire charged recklessly at the five teen villains. He easily killed four of them. Rapidfire used his new grown claws to slash The eyeball freak into pieces. Then he started vomiting his new acid blood at the punk with the shield, the acid blood, easily destroyed the shield and it easily melted the guy into nothing. Then he stabbed Mammoth through his stomach with his spiked tail. Rapidfire lifted Mammoth with his tail up to his mouth. He slowly opened it, revealing his tongue with it's own mouth. Then as you all know it, his tongue shot out and struck a hole in Mammoth's head. Rapidfire dropped Mammoth's dead body and charged at Gizmo.

"Get away from me you snot nosed, drooling, space freak!" Gizmo squealed before Rapidfire grabbed him with his massive hand and lifted him to his face. Then he let out a Roar/Screech in Gizmo's face which probably means " It's time to shut your pie hole, once and for all!" Then he grabbed Gizmo with his other hand, and he pulled him until he had split in two. The only survivor is Jynx. But Rapidfire wasn't done, he walked over to her, and Jynx was too scared to move and only watched as Rapidfire wrapped his tail around her waist and brought her up to her face. He slowly opened his mouth again. But before he could launch his tongue at her, a pair of fire balls were shot from no where and hit Rapidfire's back. He then turned around to see The titans and Crane standing before him.

"Get away from her you-"**KONK** Raven was about say before Crane hit her in the back of the head. There was no way he was going to let anyone call his friend what his sister was about to say. Rapidfire hissed hellishly at The Titans as he released Jynx from his grasp. Crane ran straight towards her to catch, but Jynx ended up falling onto him. Crane was now laying on the ground with Jynx on top of him, looking straight into his blood-red colored eyes. Crane stared back into her pink eyes. It wasn't until long before Jynx realized that she was on top of him, she then got off of Crane, then he got back up himself. Jynx then ran off down a dark alley.

"Guys. Take care of Rapidfire, I'll need to take care of her." said Crane as he ran down the after Jynx, down the dark alley.

The others chased Rapifire down the main road. He ended up climbing a building and the others flew up at him. At the top, they stood there in front of him. "Rapidfire, control yourself, if you don't, you could get yourself and others hurt!" called out Robin. But Rapidfire only hissed back him.

"Rapidfire, don't you remember us, it's us, your friends." said Beastboy. Rapidfire charged at them but only missed as they dodge his attack. He then fired his acid blood at them, and only a little bit got on Cyborg's right arm.

"He damage my right arm, I can't use my sonic cannon. I'm sorry Rapidfire, but now you're in for it!" Yelled Cyborg as he charged and rammed into Rapidfire's body. But Rapid only slash him and swiped him across the other side of the building with his tail. He easily knocked out Robin and Raven, leaving only Starfire and Beastboy. They both had to do something to help Rapidfire before he goes berserk on the city.

"Ryan? Don't you remember me, it's me your, sister Starfire, it's Kori." Starfire sadly said as she flew up to him until she made eye contact, that is, if she could see his eyes. Rapidfire and Starfire stared into each other's eyes. Rapidfire then felt something inside him starting to comeback.

He then made a small roar/screech that almost sounded like "Kori?" He then moved the front part of his head forward until it was about a few centimeters from Starfire's face. She was starting to get really scared of what her brother turned into, she now know how Raven felt when she was trying to help Crane when he turned into a monster. She started to feel something inside her body starting to bang against her chest extremely hard. Then he nuzzled his head against her left cheek. His black skin felt really cold to her skin, but she ignored it. She wrapped her arms around his head as he continued to nuzzle against her face. Her hands then felt something on his head where his eyes should be. She looked at the strange wet liquid on her hand and realized it was his tears, she then realized that her brother was crying and afraid. Tears also to appear in her eyes, as she wrapped her arms tighter around Rapidfire's head. She then felt his hands rubbing themselves against her back as his smaller hands reached up and rubbed her exposed stomach. Then he slowly pulled her into an embracing hug and continued to nuzzled his head against her face.

"Shhh. It's okay I'm here, I'm here for you, I won't leave you, because I love ...brother." she quietly romantically, comforting said as she comfort her younger brother. Then she moved up and kissed him on his forehead. Then soon a red glow began to surround his body as she backed away a bit. His smaller arms started to sink back into his body. His skin starts to change color from black, into bright orange. His head started to form back to normal as his red hair reappeared on his head. Then his tail sinks into his body as his cloths reappeared on him brand spanken new.

His eyes changed from black into green all over but his iris is now violet like his sister Blackfire's eyes. He then look all over his body to see that he's back to his normal self as the red glow around him disappear.

Then he ran and hugged his sister as she returned the hug. Then they looked into each other's eyes "I am normal." Rapidfire said. Then he let out a burp, which ended up shooting a Red Starbeam out of his mouth and it hit Starfire's face. Her face is now all black ash fried and her hair is now sticking out, all fried to a crisp. "Mostly." he finished as he blushed. Then he and his sister both laughed out loud as Beastboy helped Robin, Raven, and Cyborg back up as they joined the two Tamaranian siblings before they all decided to head home. Well almost everyone.

_With Crane_

Crane searched all over for Jynx, but he couldn't find her. But before he decided to give up, he heard someone crying. Then he flew up until he landed on the roof of a Skyscraper. That's when he found Jynx crying. He wrapped himself tight with his cloak as he walked slowly towards Jynx and sat down next her, with now both of their feet, dangling over the edge. "Hey are you okay?" he asked.

Jynx then lifted her head to see a 12 year old boy, she was maybe one or two years older than he is. He had pale gray skin and had a gem on his forehead. He wore a black male leotard that the sleeves ended above his elbows and the bottom part ended about above next to his knees. And wore shoes almost similar to Raven's blue boots. He had purple messy hair. Everything about him was similar to Raven. "No. I'm scared about that monster back there." she responded then went back to crying.

"That was my friend, don't worry, My older sister and her friends will take care of him. He won't hurt you anymore." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She than lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"Why do you care so much about me?" she asked the male-half demon.

"Because I couldn't let you get hurt or killed. Besides, the time when you and I fought at the King of Game's tournament. I read your thoughts and found out about life in your past. I wanted to help you, and wouldn't want you suffer anymore than you already have." Crane explained to her. She then pulled her straps in her pig tails off her head and let her pink hair fall down until it stopped. Her hair ended a bit behind her back. She only started crying again. Crane felt guilty and then gave her an embracing hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember." he said. Jynx suddenly felt warm inside and returned the hug.

"It's okay, I was overreacting anyway." she said. Crane then stroke his fingers through her long pink hair. She then rubbed her hand through his purple hair as well as they both hugged. Then they let go of each other.

"Thank you, and thanks for saving me." she said. Blushing a little bit. "What's your name again? Crane ?"" she asked.

"Yes and your name's Jynx right?" he responded.

"Yes of course." she said with a little giggle. " I haven't had a laugh like this since I saw your sister Raven in a dress.(from the episode 'Mother Mae-Eye.')" She finished. Crane was shocked at what he heard.

"Wait a minute. My sister wore a dress once." he asked.

"Yes" Jynx answered. Crane was mentally laughing some where in the back of his mind.

"Jynx, can I ask you something? What's your real first name?" he asked with curiosity getting the best of him.

"My first name is Amanda" she answered.

"That's a nice name." he said.

"Thanks you have a nice name too." she responded. " But now I'm alone again. The other four are dead now. But they treated me like crap anyway." she explained. "Now I'm all alone again." she said sadly. But then felt Crane's hand on her shoulder.

"You're never alone Amanda, I'll always be there for you when you need me. I promise." Crane said, trying to make her happy.

"Really?" she asked. "Even if I'm a Jinx?"

"Yes, but I don't think you're a Jinx at all. You're like me and my sister, we have our problems too and we feel alone sometimes too, and I could always have someone like you to be my friend." he answered.

Jynx was flattered, no she was amazed and In love with someone like Crane. "Thank you so much Crane and I'll be honor to be your friend. But right now. I need to go turn myself in to the police." she said as she started to walk away. But Crane grabbed her hand and stopped her for a minute.

"Someday. I'll promise I'll get you out of jail and we could be together." Crane finished as he released her hand. She looked down into his eyes again. She felt warm and wonderful to the core when she hears Crane's words. She smiled and moved her face towards his. Soon their lips were touching as they both gave each other, their first kisses. To Jynx, Crane was a wonderful guy to help her and comfort her. To Crane, Jynx was a wonderful woman who would also be with Crane as much as he would be with her. Their lips felt soft and warm to each other and they were both were in heaven. Soon they part lips and Jynx went to turn herself in to the police as Crane went to return home.

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: Crane, Starfire, and Cyborg enter an Eating Contest. Who will win? Wait for the next chapter._

Please Read And Review.

And what do you think of The Moment between Starfire and Rapidfire and The Moment between Crane and Jynx.

And soon Crane will have two more relationships with two other girls. And which one of these Three Lovely Young Ladies do you think should be Crane's Girlfriend

1. Jynx.

or

2. Blackfire.

or

3. Terra.


	10. The Eating Contest

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

_Attention Everyone who wants to read and review this story. Once you sent your review of this chapter, can you answer this question and put your answer into your review please. Which of these girls do you think should be Crane's(my character) girlfriend. Should it be Jinx, or Blackfire, or Terra. Please answer this in your Review so I could try to put it in the story, Thank You._

Chapter 10: The Eating Contest

It was the next day of the night Rapidfire had went through his transformation. And Crane still felt fuzzy and fluffy after his moment with Jynx. They were done with their dinner and Cyborg just showed up from the grocery store. "Hey yall, I'm back. And I got some free STEAK!" he shouted happily as he reached into one of the grocery bags and pulled out a big piece of raw steak that hasn't been cooked. Everyone felt sick because they already had dinner and they didn't want to see anymore food. But Crane felt different. He clutch his skinny stomach with one hand. The pupils in his eyes immediately shrunk to ant size. Then his mouth started to water and drool as his teeth started to transform into razor sharp fangs. Then he jumped onto Cyborg, making growling and roaring sounds like a dog that just went berserk.

"AHHHH! RAVEN, GET YOUR BOY! GET YOUR BOY!" screamed Cyborg as he was being attacked by Crane. But Raven thought it was amusing and just watched.

"Cyborg! I think he wants the steak. Give him the steak."called out Robin.

"NO WAY! IT"S MINE!" screamed Cyborg in pain.

"Cy! Do you want the steak! Or do you want to get tear apart!" called out Beastboy.

"ALL RIGHT FINE!" Cyborg said as he got Crane off of him, then he started waving the big piece of steak in front of Crane. Then Crane stopped acting all berserk and starting to smile and started panting with his tongue hanging out of his mouth like a dog. Cyborg took advantage of this. "Hey Crane, hey boy. You want the steak.? Of course you do. Well sit." Then Crane sat down on his rear the same way a frog would sit on a lily pad. "Roll Over." Then Crane rolled over on his back. " Now Play Dead" but Crane just let out a growl.

"I think that means ' give me the steak or I'll attack you again.'" said Beastboy.

"FETCH!" squealed Cyborg in a freaked out as he threw the steak across the room until it was now near the big screen TV. Crane made a quick bark as he ran towards the steak and started eating it with his mouth.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked Raven.

Raven relaxed and calmly said "Demon Instincts. It happens only to half-demons that are born with more demon genes than human genes. I was born with more human genes and Crane is born with more demon genes, so when he sees any kind of raw meat, his demon instincts will take control and he'll try to eat it like a wild animal. And right now, Crane thinks he's a dog demon." (HA, HA! Get It, Dog Demon, Funny eh!) Raven walked over to Crane, he was done devouring the steak and was lying down on the floor on his back purring with a satisfying stomach. Then she helped him up and walked him to the couch. "Me and Crane will be sleeping on the couch tonight okay Robin." she asked.

"Okay Raven." Robin finished and he gave her a goodnight kiss on the lips. Then Raven sat on the couch and laid Crane's head on her lap. Then Cyborg held up a poster that says 'Jump City's Official Eating Contest' "I'm entering the Eating Contest, who wants to join me?" announced Cyborg. "Oh, I want to join in the Contest of Eating." answered Starfire as she went to her room. Crane raised his hand in a way of saying 'I'm in.' then he fell asleep.

The next morning, Crane, Cyborg, and Starfire hardly had any breakfast because during the night, Cyborg had already entered them and himself in the contest. But Beastboy, Robin, Raven, and Rapifire already had a normal breakfast. Hours later, it was like 11:55a.m. and The Titans were already at the Park, where the Contest is being held. Robin, Beastboy, Rapidfire, and Raven sat in the audience as Crane, Starfire, and Cyborg stepped onto the stage as two other guys and another female stepped on the stage with them. Then the Mayor stepped up to the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls. We like to introduce you to the contenders of Jump City's Official Eating Contest. Over here are Boris Finlisky, Jennifer Attornin, and Kenny Fishface. And on this side are two members of our own Teen Titans, Starfire and Cyborg." announced the Mayor.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT MY YOUNGER BROTHER!" shouted out Raven who looked pissed off.

"Oh sorry little man. But are you a bit young for this. But since you already, I just want you to know, that these older people won't show any mercy." chuckled the Mayor.

"LOOK, My name is Crane, and just because you're the Mayor, Doesn't mean I can't make you watch what you say, so watch What You Say Or Else!" said Crane as he lifted his fist in the mayors face and it started to be surrounded by fire.

"Right, I'm truly sorry sir." apologized the Mayor as he gulped at Crane's words. "So any way let the competition begin." he finished as the contenders sat at the table next to them and there was a big summer hood thing covering the stage above them. "Round One: FAST FOOD!" the Mayor called out as chefs brought a big plate filled with hamburgers, hot dogs, tacos, and burritos. They set the plate down in front of all of the contenders. " Now remember, eat as much as you can until you can't eat anymore, last contender eating will be the winner. Ready! GO!" The Mayor shouted, and the contenders began the feast. Cyborg easily let all of his food in his plate slide down his mouth as Starfire ate each of the food on her plate in one bite. Crane was eating fast, but not too fast. Soon everyone was finish.

"Round Two: SALADS!" called the mayor as the chefs brought six big bowls filled with caesar salad. The contenders continued to eat, and Boris was knocked out of the contest for cheating by slipping some of his food to the others, but Crane caught him. And Crane could never feel this much hatred for a bunch of grass and vegetables.

"Round Three: ALL MEAT!" announced the Mayor again. The chefs brought five big plates of any kind of meat and the third round began. Crane started to fell a little full, but he kept going. Cyborg and Starfire looked like they feel great gorging thmselves. Then Kenny surrender at the heart attack he felt when the third round began, but he's okay.

"Round Four: FRUIT!" then the chefs brought fruit salads and they continue. Crane was on the verge of giving up, but then he heard Raven and Rapidfire cheering him on, so he decided to keep going. Cyborg and Starfire now started to feel a bit full, but they also kept eating.

"Round Five: PIE!" then the chefs gave each of the contenders five pies. Jennifer also surrender during this round. But the remaining Three contenders kept going and going, and going, and going, and going, and going.

"FINAL ROUND: DESERT!" called the Mayor. Then the chefs brought a really big bowl of the biggest banana split in the world. The fullness has literally got into Starfire and Cyborg, Their stomachs were bloated to the size of big beach balls. Cyborg tried to get up from his seat, but all the food he ate kept him from budging. Starfire couldn't move either, she was bloated that her belt had snapped and now reveals her navel. But as for Crane, his stomach was still normal size, but he felt like was going to puke. BUT! He looked and saw something standing on top of the banana split. He took a closer look until he found out what it was, and it was a bit disgusting. There was a piece of raw shrimp on the top where a cherry would be. Then it happen: his pupils shrunk to ant size, his teeth turned into sharp fangs, his mouth was watering and drooling, and he felt hungry again. He leap forward at the top of the banana and started gorging it down, starting with the piece of raw shrimp. As soon as the bloated Cyborg and the bloated Starfire saw Crane of what he's doing, they immediately raised small white flags in their hands, whatever a white flag means(I really do know what the white flag means, I was just teasing).

"And The winner of Jump City's official Eating Contest is CRANE!" shouted the Mayor as the audience cheers. Crane's reward was a golden eating contest trophy and $1000.

"That's Great and All, now do you know where I could find a bathroom?" finished Crane as he purposely fell face flat on some remaining Ice cream and whipped cream.

_TO BE CONTINUED... next chapter: Raven takes Crane to Azarath to make peace with their mother. Will it turn out good? Or will it turn out bad?_

Please Read And Review


	11. Family Spat

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 11: Family Spat

It was the next day after the eating contest. Right now, Raven and Crane were meditating in Raven's room, it lasted for a hour until Raven was the first to spoke when they were done. "Crane, there's something I want to talk to about." Then Crane stood up in front of her, waiting to let her speak. "It's a really long time, I mean, when Trigon and our mother separated us, and..." she was about to finish until Crane interuppted her.

"...and you want to take me to Azarath to receive mother's blessing." he finished for her.

"Yes" was all that she said.

"I don't know Raven, after what happen, especially after what mother did to me, I..." he said before Raven finished

"I know that she betrayed you, but that was eight years ago. People change in time. I promise you that you'll get mother's blessing. I promise." she said as she then gave him a hug. He only hugged back. Raven could tell that he trusts her. They then created the transportation circle and chanted the sacred words that had opened the gate way and soon, they were off.

_Azarath: The Temple Shrine of Azar_

Arella Roth was outside at the Temple Shrine's steps as usual, hanging with the pigeons that fly around it sometimes. That was until she sensed two figures heading towards the shrine. One of them was her daughter, but the other was a bit different. It was exactly what she feared more than Trigon: Her Son. They both landed in front of her and Arella spoke first.

" Why did you bring him here?" she said coldly.

"Mother. Let me explain. I brought Crane here so we could give each other, all of our blessing, I know that what happen, eight years ago, but I want to set things straight, I just want us to be family again." said Raven, trying to get her mother to agree.

"No Raven. I will not give my blessing to Crane, he's evil and he's a menace to Azarath and he's a menace to Earth. He doesn't deserve blessing from anyone. If you want to set things straight Raven, then you will kill him." Arella calmly said, and being serious at the same time.

"I'll burn in hell rather than kill my own brother!" Raven hissed out loudly.

"Then you had betrayed your mother, he has poisoned your mind, if you won't destroy him, then I will." Arella said as she brought out a dagger from under her cloak and started to approach Crane."

"Mother please, I don't want to be alone, I only want to be a good son to you, and I just want to have your blessing because you have my blessing, please, because I love you-GAH!" Crane said, and then Arella stabbed him in the stomach, he then coughed out some blood.

"I never love you! You're nothing but an Evil Monster that'll Destroy Everything! You'll Never Have My Blessing You Worthless Half Demon!" Arella yelled as she pulled the dagger out of him.

"NO!" screamed Crane as he surrounded Arella Roth in a black aura and threw her at the wall. Raven hugged Crane and wrapped her cloak around Crane and herself as she stared coldly at her mother.

"How could you! Crane's not evil, You are!. He's not the monster, You're the Monster! And You're NO MOTHER OF OURS!" Raven screamed as loud as she can as she hold Crane close to her body. Crane turned his head to Arella as she got back up.

"I will return the favor." Was all that he said before he lost conscious. Raven then carried her younger brother back to the portal from where they entered.

_The next day in Titans Tower's Medical Room._

Crane woke up to find that h was back in the tower. He also found out that he had bandages covering the wound on his stomach. He also found out that he didn't had any of his closes on, so he wrapped himself in the sheets around him. Then Raven entered the room and ran to hold Crane in her arms.

"Crane, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise. But I promise that I won't ever bring you to that place again, I promise." she cried out as she laid her chin on Crane's head as she hold him closer.

He only responded by returning the hug.

"You're so forgiving, and kind-hearted. Thank you." she said as she smiled. Crane smiled to as he laid his head in his sister's chest as he then falled asleep.

But inside his soul, dark is getting stronger and stronger every second as Light grows weaker. After what happen to Crane, What will happen to him in the Future? And Will he really try to return the favor of Destroying Arella Roth?

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: Crane's the only one that Raven will let him look through her stuff. What will happen when he finds a familiar white book in a familiar chest? You decide for me. See ya all!_

Please Read And Review.


	12. Crane meets Malchior

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 12: Crane meets Malchior

It was the next day after the day when Crane and Raven went to Azarath. Raven was done meditating, but Crane wasn't.

"Crane I'm going out with Robin, I'll be back, okay." she said she got her boots on.

"Okay. Have fun Raven." responded Crane as Raven left the room to go on her date with Robin.

Crane was then left by himself in his sister's room, but what to do. He was now done with his meditating and got his socks on, but left his shoes on the floor. He was searching around the room to find something to do. But then he spotted an odd chest sitting at the corner of her room, he doesn't know why, but he wants to find out. He walked over to the chest and found out that it was dusty. He swept the dust off with his hands and stared at the lock that was on it. He wasn't going to let a stupid lock stop him, so he used his powers to unlock the lock. Then he opened it. Inside the chest, he found a strange looking white book with silver markings on it. As soon as he touched it, he felt a strong power coming from inside the book itself. Crane picked the book up and sat down on Raven's bed staring at the object in his hands. He could hear breathing coming from the book. He took no chances as he slowly opened the book. In the pages, he only saw writings all over, then he turned several pages, only to find more writing. He then turned one more page, but this time, there was a page that was half ripped out of the book and it showed a picture of a man of some kind, it only showed his hair, forehead, and his eyes.

"At last, I'm free once again!" a voice called out, coming from the book as a big beam of light shot out of the bok. Crane immediately dropped the bok as he stepped away from the light. Soon a large, black figure emerged from the light as it walked forth towards Crane. "You released me from the book, I thank you, now Raven will pay." the Dragon we all know and hate as Malchior said.

"Pay? What do you mean pay!" Crane called out at the beast.

"Raven betrayed me and after all I did for, so I used her and lied to her to get out of the book, then she betrayed me. Now she will pay with her life!" Malchior bellowed as he was about to leave until Crane stopped him.

"You lied and used my sister! I won't let you hurt her! If you want to get to Raven, you'll have to go through me!" Crane yelled at the evil monster in front of him.

"Very well, you'll suffer the same fate as she will." he said as he then fired a blast of fire out of his mouth, But Crane created a telekinetic shield in front of him, blocking Malchior's attack. Crane then fired a telekinetic beam claw at Malchior. It made a direct attack, but it didn't do much damage. Then Malchior shot another blast of fire, but Crane fired a lava stream out of his mouth, then the two beams collided as they ended up in a explosion.

Suddenly the door opened wide, revealing Raven. "NO!" she shouted at the sight of Malchior being released from the book.

"Sweet Raven, it's time for you to pay for betraying me!" cried out Malchior fired another blast at Raven. But she also created a shield to defend herself, but then Malchior grabbed her in his hand and started to constrict her.

"Crane! He's still bound to the book, Destroy the book!" she cried out in pain.

Crane immediately ran to the book and raised a hand as it started to be surround in fire. "Time to clean up your act Malchior!" he said as he released a fire ball from his hand.

"NOOOO!" Malchior cried out , but it was too late for him, the book was engulfed in flames and it became nothing but ash. Suddenly, Malchior felt himself rotting, then his skin melted itself off of his bones, leaving himself as a skeleton, until his bones were crushed into dust. Crane walked over to Crane and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Crane! Did You Released Him From The Book!" she shouted in his face. He only nodded in fear in response.

"WHY CRANE! WHY DID YOU DO IT! WHY, WHY, WHY, WHY, **WHY**!" She screamed in his face as she shook violently shook him.

There was silence for two minutes until all that Crane could say was " I'm sorry, I didn't know"

Then Raven let go of him and pointed to the door and emotionlessly said "Get out of my room."

Crane then walked out in pain and walked down the hall to sleep on the couch in the main room.

He was so upset about Raven's reaction. And he couldn't blame her for yelling at him.

"It's all my fault." he quietly said to himself as a tear appeared in his eyes.

_TO BE CONTINUED... next chapter: Because of the incident of Malchior, Raven is ignoring Crane for two straight days. He keeps apologizing, but she wouldn't listen. So decides to be left remained Scarred for the Rest of his life. But can a familiar pink haired girl help heal the wounds in his soul? And can Raven realize how sorry Crane is, and apologize as well for being such a bi? Wait for the next chapter._

Please Read And Review. And No Flames Please.

P.S.: Sorry for making this chapter short. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter.


	13. Crane's Frist Love

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 13: Crane's First Love

Crane decided to go outside for some fresh air. It has been two days since the time he accidently released Malchior from his book, his older sister was furious at him for doing such a thing. He kept trying to apologize for what he did, but every time he tried it, she would just either ignore him until he stop, or she'll just give him a death glare. But today was worst then the previous two, earlier he begged her to forgive him, but she lost it and pounced on Crane, getting ready to strangle him, but the others stopped her before her hands could ring his little neck. Robin and Beastboy were defending him while Starfire and Cyborg restrained Raven. Robin had been witnessing what they've been going through the past two days, so he told Crane that he'll settle things with Raven, and that's when Crane decided to go outside for the moment. He had only one thing on his mind right now other than his situation with Raven: His promise to Jynx. He promise her that he would help get her out of prison, and now seemed the perfect time to keep his word, and so he was off to the Jump City Prison.

Crane reached the prison to ask for Jynx's release, the officer he was speaking to said her time was up and she could be release, if only Crane would sign a contract/release form, which he's now responsible for her actions now. The police asked him to wait while they went to get Jynx for him. Thirty minutes have pass, but then Jynx walked pass the prison doors and the first thing she saw was Crane himself.

"Crane." she said as she ran towards him

"Amanda." he responded as they both embraced each other into a big hug.

Then they both left the prison together, holding hands.

It was late, so the only thing that they could do was go and have a walk around the park, they both enjoy the moments they were spending together. When they finished their walk, they walked onto a hill and stared out at the stars, pointing at what shapes the stars could make. Then they told each other stories about their lives and told each other jokes. Then they just stared at each other.

To Crane, he noticed that Jynx decided to ditch the pig tails and make her long pink hair stay long behind her head. And her pale skin seem to be less pale, and more tan. And her eyes seem to be more shinier than ever.

To Jynx, she noticed that Crane's eyes were more red. And red is her second favorite color. But she could tell that something's wrong with him. And she wants to help him.

"Crane what's wrong?" Jynx asked.

"My sister hates me." he responded in a sad way.

"I'm sorry, don't get me wrong, I had a wonderful time with you though." she said.

"Thanks Amanda, in fact, will you like to be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"I love to be your girlfriend Crane." she said as she hugged him. They then move towards each other's faces, then they soon kiss. They both closed their eyes as they continue to kiss. Crane then felt Jynx's tongue enter his mouth and he did the same to her. Their kiss lasted for minutes until Crane ended up breaking the kiss for air. Then they both looked into each other's eyes.

Then they heard someone coming, it was Raven, looking for Crane, but he wouldn't allow her to act like a jerk anymore. She soon found Crane with Jynx.

"Crane?" she asked.

"What." he said coldly. She knew that he was mad at her for what she almost did to him and for not forgiving him in the first place.

"I want to talk to you about-" she said, but then was interrupted by Crane's voice.

"Oh so now you want to talk! Well just like you ignoring me, I'm ignoring you!"he yelled as he went to Jynx's side.

"I understand that you're angry at me, and I don't blame you, it was my fault that I never gave you attention for the past two days, and I just want to say that I'm sorry for not keeping my promise." she finished.(The promise she made in Part 1)

There was a silence for three minutes until Crane finally spoke. "I'll need to think about it."

Was all that he could say.

"And why are you with her?" Raven asked as she pointed at Jynx.

"She has seen the errors of her ways, she's not a criminal and we're a couple now." Cane explained as both he and Jynx moved closer to each other. "She's just like us Raven. I'll forgive you if you could help me get Robin to let Jynx stay with us."

"But Crane, she's a criminal!" Raven spoke out loud again.

"You were just as a criminal as she was! When father wanted you to be his portal! Robin said that you could make it not happen! And he was right, but you chose to make it happen anyway. You wouldn't listen to him, and you also hurt him and the others when you knocked them out! And You sold the Earth to Father! And It Was All Your Fault! You We're Just As Much As A Traitor And A Criminal As Terra Was!" he yelled at her.

Raven knew that Crane's 100 percent right of what he just said to her. It was all her fault that she brought Trigon to Earth. And she did hurt the others and betrayed them, and she should've stopped the end of the world, but Crane was right of what he said that she did chosen to let it happen anyway. She indeed was as much as a traitor and a criminal as Terra was. But her fiends had forgiven her for that. But Raven didn't want to let her brother to be more upset than he really is. And maybe she can help him let Jynx stay with him. "Very well Crane and if you're ready, I'll give you sometime alone." she finished as she went to the top of a hill to meditate.

"I'm glad that this will happen." Crane spoke to Jynx as they held each other closer. "I love you Amanda."

"I love you too Crane." Responded Jynx. Then they moved in for another kiss. Their kiss ended for five minutes until they broke for air.

"I think it's time." Crane then said in Jynx's ear.

"I agree." she answered as they both walked towards Raven, holding their hands together in way a that they never want to let go.

As soon as they reached Raven, Crane spoke calmly. " We're ready now Raven."

"Very well." she answered as the three of head for Titans Tower.

But neither of them noticed that someone else was watching them. The dark strange person, watching happens to be a child, around the age of either six or seven. The child appeared to be a boy, he had short, smooth blond hair. He had large eyes that were the color blue. His cloths were hard to tell because it was night. And he was watching the whole thing.

"Wow, those two cloaked people are brother and sister? Geez I sure do miss my sister." The child quietly said to himself, then something sure snapped into his mind. "Come On Markov, snap out of it! You still have to find her!" he yelled at himself as he mentally kicked himself. Then he continued to walk around the park by himself, looking for something, or someone. Then he looked up at the stars. " I'll find you Terra, Where ever you are, I'll find you, someday."

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: The Titans meet a little boy, who's looking for Terra, he's sort've similar to Terra as well, can Terra and the little boy be somehow related? Wait until the next chapter._

Please Read And Review

P.S.: and care to take a guess who the strange boy in this chapter is in your Review.


	14. Tory

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

_Before I begin this chapter There's one thing I have to tell everyone, especially Estrela Negra. This is the last new character I'm making for the story, And I Don't Arrange Much Confusion and neither does my new Character. And plus my story still focuses on Crane. So you better take back what you said in Chapter 13 Estrela Negra, or Else you're going to regret it. Now back to the new chapter_

Profile:

New Character's name: Tory Markov

Gender: Male

Age: Either 6 or 7

Powers: Flight (Because he has white dragon wings), Light and Purity. (But later learns the powers of Darkness.)

Family: Father: Unknown

Mother: Unknown

Siblings: Older sister Terra Markov.

Alignment: Good, but later becomes corrupted by his Dark Side.

_Warning: Tory looks exactly like Zatch from Zatch Bell. Same hair, same eyes, same voice, and same body. Except he doesn't have those lines coming down from his eyes, and his eyes are blue instead of orange/gold, and he doesn't wear the same outfit as Zatch, he wears different cloths._

Chapter 14: Tory

Somewhere in Jump City, A little boy is walking around, looking for something... or someone. The child wore a white t-shirt and a black tank top shirt over it, he also wore blue shorts that ended just above his knees. He continue to look for whatever he's looking for.

"Terra... where are you, I've followed your trail ever since mom and dad abandoned me and you, and your trail lead me to this city, and you're nowhere to be found...I miss you." the boy said as he reached in one of his short's pockets and pulled out a broken butterfly hair barrette ( the same butterfly hair barrette Terra wore in the episode 'Terra'). He tighten his grip on the hair barrette as tears appeared in his eyes. Soon he heard an explosion near the area he's in. 'Something's wrong' he thought as he got rid of his tears and put the butterfly hair barrette back in his pocket. Then two bright white colored dragon wings sprouted from his back as a shining medieval sword of light appeared in his hand, he took a deep breath, then his wings carried to the place where the explosion came from.

The child reached his destination and landed on a building in the area. There he could see a battle taking place. There were Eight teenagers in the fight: A black haired masked male. A green haired, green skin male. A half-human half-robot, African American male. Two red haired, orange skin teens, one male, the other female. Two purple haired, gray skin teenagers, one male, the other female. And last a pink haired, gray skin female. The eight of them appeared to be fighting a monster born from the deepest, darkest shadows. And the teens were losing the fight, they tried everything on the shadow monster, but nothing worked, now the teens were now at the shadow monster's mercy. The child wasn't going to let this happen. He leaped off the building and starts falling towards the shadow monster.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" yelled the boy as he swung the sword and struck the shadow beast. The beast howled in pain as the Boy landed in front of the teen titans and his sword disappeared in his hand. The titans stared in amazement that a child really young could cause damage to a beast that they couldn't defeat.

"You Won't Hurt These People Anymore!" he yelled. The child was now gathering positive energy within him as he started to glow brightly. His eyes changed color to bright White with no pupils. Soon enough, he opened his mouth and fired a beam of the purest element ever: Light. The child fired a beam of light out of his mouth and made a direct hit at the shadow monster and it was vaporize instantly. The child's eye returned to normal as he then turned around to face the titans.

"Are you people okay?" the child asked.

"We're okay, thanks to you kid." answered Robin as he helped Raven and Crane up.

"THAT WAS SO TOTALLY SPECTACULARLY WICKED!" screamed out Beastboy and Cyborg in Excitement.

"Thank you, I'm glad that I could help." said the child. "Oh and I've never seen you people here before, I just got here." the child said again.

"Well We're the Teen Titans. I'm Robin, that's Beastboy, Cyborg, Starfire, Rapidfire, Raven, Crane, and Jynx." announced Robin while introducing the others.

"Nice to meet all of you, my name is Tory." sad the child that is now known as Tory.

"Say Tory, is your parents around here somewhere?" asked Cyborg.

"I don't have any parents. I'm only looking for my sister." Tory answered.

"What's your sister's name?" asked Crane.

"Her name is...Terra Markov." was all that Tory could answer.

Everyone's mouths dropped all the way to the ground when they heard Terra's name. Then tory spoke again. "I'm looking for her. Do you know where she is?" Tory asked.

"Yes, follow us." Robin said as Tory followed him and the others to where Terra could be.

_Terra's Statue Sanctuary_

"That's her?" Tory said as he stared at Terra's statue form. He felt pain inside his heart at what he's seeing with his own eyes.

"Yes Tory it's her. She stopped a volcano from destroying the city. Her power ended transforming her into what she is now. We've been finding a way to reverse the effect and bring her back (Even though they did nothing after that episode). But so far, nothing." Beastboy explained.

"May I give it a try." asked Tory.

"Look Tory, we know you miss her but she's stuck in-" explained Robin before he was cut off when he saw Tory walking up Terra's statue and starts placing his hands on Terra's legs. Then his hands start to glow bright as energy started being transfer from Tory into the statue. Then something strange started to happen. Cracks were appearing all over the statues body as it was starting to fall apart. Within moments, the statue body exploded into blinding light. When it faded, All that was left was Terra Markov's real body. Tory walked over to Terra and muttered something.

"Terra?" he asked. Terra slowly lifted her head and the first thing, she saw was Tory's face.

"Tory. Is that you?" she quietly asked.

"Yes Terra. It's me. I've been looking for you for a long time. Because I Love you." he said as he stared into his older sister's eyes.

"I love you too Tory. Oh I love you so much!" she said as they both burst into tears as they Tory jumped onto Terra and they both embrace each other.

"Oh Terra, what's this armor thing you're wearing?" asked Tory. Terra looked down to see that she was still wearing what was left of her outfit that she wore when she was Slade's apprentice.

"Long story Tory." She answered as she picked her younger brother up and they walked towards the Titans and Crane and Rapidfire.

"Nice to have you back Terra." said Robin. Yes they all have gotten over Terra's betrayal.

"Thanks guys. And thank you for releasing me." she responded.

"Well actually, it was Tory who released you." Said Crane, correcting her.

Terra looked down at her brother in her arms, and he looked back. "Thank you Tory." she said as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh stop it Terra. You're making me blush." he said happily as he and his older sister both laughed together.

"Come yall. Let's go home." called out Cyborg.

The rest of them walked out of the cave and headed towards Titans Tower.

"I love you Big Sister." Tory quietly said as Terra carried him on her shoulders.

"I love you too Baby Brother." responded Terra.

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: Raven, Crane, Jynx, Terra, and Tory go to one of Raven's favorite night clubs. But Crane soon finds Blackfire there. And she wants to take Crane as her own by seducing him with her evil charms. Can Jynx save him?_

Please Read And Review. And Please No Flames Pretty Please.


	15. Succubus

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

_Before I begin the chapter. I just want to say to Estrela Negra, that I was a bit offended, but I forgive you. And I'm sorry if I snapped at you. It's just that I'm still Recovering from The horror shock I got for watching the horror movie called 'The Ring 2' and sometimes when this happens to me, I usually end up taking some things a bit seriously and I don't know why. And now I'm starting to have this stupid fear of rings and circles now. So I'm sorry if you feel that I snapped at you. And now I'll start the chapter._

Chapter 15: Succubus

It was the Night of the same day that Tory Markov and Terra Markov were reunited. And Now in Titans Tower, Everyone is now having the conversation of letting Jynx and Tory stay and giving Terra one last chance. The conversation went on for an entire hour. But in the end, Robin finally made the final decision.

"It is agree then. Jynx, Tory and Terra can stay." Robin announced.

Everyone, especially Crane cheered out loud at the top of their lungs. Both Crane and Jynx hugged each other as both Terra and Tory kept giving each other high fives and fist punches. Raven then smiled at Crane and decided to take him and the new members somewhere.

"Hey Crane, Since Jynx, Terra, and Tory are now with us. Do you guys want to come with me to my Favorite night club?" she asked.

"I don't know, what do you think guys?" Crane asked the three new comers.

"Sure, Totally , Cool." responded Terra, Jynx, and Tory.

"Okay then." said Crane, totally excited to go.

"Very well, how about at 7:00 p.m.?" asked Raven again.

"Okay." responded the four at the same time.

_7:00 p.m. at The Night Club._

Raven, Crane, Tory, Jynx and Terra were now at the night club that Raven goes to sometimes. Before they left, The other Titans were able to remove Terra's armor from her body in a successful surgery. So before they went, She decided to wear her civilian outfit (The one she wore in the episode 'Terra') Except it was now a bit smaller for her. When she put it on, it still fit her, except now since she now grew taller, her civilian outfit now exposes her stomach and navel (I saw an art picture of it on Devia Well anyways, they removed her Slade apprentice armor so let's just leave it at that and continue. So Tory was sitting on his sister's shoulders. Crane had his arm around Jynx's waist as she had her arm around his shoulder.

"Okay guys, lets go." Raven said as they all walked inside. Inside the night club, there was a bar, a Coffea stand, a soda stand, a dance floor, and a performance stage.

"I love soda! SODA!" called out Tory as he ran straight to the soda stand ready to gorge himself in soda.. Terra quickly followed him to make sure, he doesn't get hurt. Raven decided to get herself some tea.

"Want to hit the dance floor?" Jynx asked Crane.

"Yeah, lets show them how it's done." Crane answered as they headed out to the dance floor, where other people, mostly goths, are dancing. Raven was happy for her brother, ever since their separation, he's been in eternal depression, but ever since he has been living with her and the others, and ever since he and Jynx became boyfriend and girlfriend, he's been happy and safe with her.

Half an hour has pass. Crane and Jynx had the time of their lives on the dance floor. The DJ was now playing a slow love song. Even though Jynx was like an inch taller than Crane, she still rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. Crane then laid his chin on her head as they both move slowly to the music.

15 minutes later. Crane and Jynx were done with dancing and so they went back to join Raven at the Coffea stand. Together, they all had a cup of tea. But later, Crane noticed someone familiar. He thought that he had just seen a female with a black and silver outfit, with black hair, and orange skin. "Uh Jynx, Raven, could you guys excuse me for a minute?" he asked. The girls nodded as he then walked over to the bar. He even notice that Tory was still gorging himself in soda while Terra was having a cup of Coffea for herself.

"Hey are you Blackfire? From the competition before." Crane asked curiously at the lady he's talking to (If she's a lady then I'm a vicious Cinnitch!). The female turned around to reveal that it really is Blackfire. Except her face looks like she had a bit too much alcohol.

"Yes I'm Blackfire, Hey! You're that Crane boy from the competition. How's it Hunky Dorey!" she said in a drunk tone of voice.

"Uh I'm fine." he said nervously.

"Oh and I never notice this before, but, you look kind of cute, and hot." she said in her normal tone of voice.

"Huh?" was all that Crane cold answer.

"In fact, I would love to be your girlfriend." Blackfire whispered in Crane's ear. He was shocked at what he heard.

"Thanks, but I already have a girl-" he said, but then he was cut off by Black as she threw her arms around him and pulled him up against her body. Blackfire than started to rub her fingers against his hair. Crane tried to get out of Blackfire's grasp, but he couldn't break free.

"Uh, Blackfire, can you please let go?" Crane asked.

"I don't want to, I want you in my arms forever, Because I love you for who you are. And I want to take you as my own, and me as yours." Blackfire said, in a seducing tone in her voice.

"Yeah, thanks I like you for who you are too, but AHHH! What are you doing!" he shrieked out when Blackfire grip his left hand with her right hand.

"I just want you to feel...this." she finished as she then placed his hand on her rear. Crane's eyes shot wide open and was blushing like crazy. Even though Blackfire is doing this to him against his will, and as much as he hates to admit it, he sort've likes it.

" Can you please release my hand now!" Crane whispered loudly.

"Okay, but only if I get to do this." she said as she release her grip on Crane's hand and he immediately removed it from her rear. Then suddenly she moved her face towards his face and she kissed him on the lips. Now Crane's eyes grew wider as he's starting to sweat in shock. Blackfire has him trap in her grasp, and he can't escape.

But he can speak telepathically to Raven and she can help him. Raven felt something in her head speaking to her.

'Raven its me Crane.' Crane spoke to her telepathically.

'Crane are you okay?' she spoke back.

'I'm in a problem here, please help me out here.' Crane said.

'Where are you?' Raven asked again.

'Look to your right!' he shouted.

Raven then look right seeing her brother in the arms of none other than Blackfire, he was trying to escape, but he couldn't break free.

"Blackfire please let go!" he said again for the tenth time.

"But I don't want to." was all that she answered.

Than Blackfire felt a black aura surounded her and it pulled her off of Crane. Then it disappeared. She then saw Crane in the arms of both Raven and Jynx.

"Hey! Stop Flirting and Seducing Him! He's Mine!" squealed out Jynx like a mother, defending her child from another mother that wants to take him away from her.

"Will see, Will see." was all that Blackfire said before she walked away.

"Are you okay Crane? Did she hurt you?" asked Raven.

"No, I'm fine. Jynx I'm sorry, but it wasn't my fault, she was messing with me, I tried to get away, but she won't let go." tried to explain Crane.

"It's okay. As long as you're okay." Jynx said as she then embrace her loved one.

"Hi guys what's wrong?" asked Terra, carrying Tory Bridal stlye.

"Crane had a little bad experience with someone." explained Raven.

"Sounds like somebody got his jimmy whipped." said Tory, feeling a bit dizzy from all the soda he drank.

"Sorry guys, it's just that he's dizzy for drinking a lot of soda. Isn't that right Tory Wory." Terra playfully said as she tickled her brother's stomach, that made both her and Tory happily laugh.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I had more than I could handle here." said Crane.

"Yeah, it's getting late anyway, let's go home guys." Raven said.

Minutes later, they were still walking towards Titans Tower. But Crane was still thinking about what happen between him and Blackfire. Even though it happened against his will, he sort've enjoyed it, but he never admitted it. He even had a bad feeling, that, what if he loses Jynx. And will he end up being alone again? He kept thinking about it for a long time, in fact, he could hardly sleep because of it. And as much as he hates to admit it, he's starting to have the same feelings for Blackfire as he had for Jynx. _' Can I possibly be in love with both Jynx and Blackfire?'_ he thought to himself as he was trying to get some sleep. _' Snap out of It Crane! You belong to Jynx only, and No one else!' _he yelled at himself in his mind. His eyes then slowly closing until they were fully closed and the last thing he thought was _' But is it true?'_

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: Both Crane and Tory want to get the perfect presents for their sisters for the holidays (yes it's December in the story right now.), but they don't have enough money to buy them. So they decided to get jobs at one of Jump City's popular fast-food restaurants. But soon, Big Business Competition shows up. Hey! Getting jobs at a fast-food place and discovering that your competition is actually an evil cult trying to summon an evil god can't be all that bad, Right?_

Please Read And Review

And Please answer this question in your Review please.

What do you think will happen to Crane's relationships.

1. Will Jynx stay with Crane.

Or

2. Will Jynx leave Crane and go with Cyborg and Crane will find new love in the arms of Blackfire who has changed for the better.

Please Answer this question in your Review please.


	16. Getting Jobs

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 16: Getting Jobs

It was yet another beautiful morning in Titans Tower. Tory was the last one to get up. He rubbed his eyes until they were wide open. He was soon got out of his sister's room, since he sleeps on the small sofa, while his sister still sleeps in her bed. He was asleep in his white boxors and a black male night shirt. He quickly got his normal cloths, you know, the white t-shirt, the black tank top that he wears over his white t–shirt, and his blue shorts. Then he walked towards the shower area. Inside were two areas, the boy area, with Robin's shower, Beastboy's shower, and two guess showers. And the other side showed the girls area, that had Starfire's shower, Raven's shower, Terra's shower, and a guess shower. He could hear that everyone was in their own showers, except for Cyborg, and Crane was already done with his shower, so Tory made himself comfortable in the last guess shower for the guys. He turned the nob and water started to poured down on him, it started cold first, but it quickly got warm. He was enjoying himself in the shower so much that he started to sing.

" I'm a Dude, He's a Dude, She's Dude, Cause we're all Dudes, Hey! I'm a Dude, He's a Dude, She's a Dude, Cause we're all Dudes, YEAH!" he sang for five minutes before he was done. And as soon as he was done drying himself, combing his hair, brushing his hair, and putting his normal cloths on, he ran down stairs like a maniac for breakfast.

"Hey Star face, What's for breakfast?" he asked out at Starfire.

" It's one of my favorite Tory, behold, Zorcaberries!" Starfire said as she laid a jar of Zorcaberries in front of the others.

"WHAHOOO!" squealed out Rapidfire in delight. He loves Zorcaberries as much as his older sisters do.

"Uh actually Starfire, we're not really not that hungry." said Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Raven, and Terra at the same time.

"Jynx, you all each owe me a soda!" called out Beastboy in victory.

"Darn." said the everyone except Starfire, Rapidfire, Crane, and Tory. Then Jynx entered the main room.

"Did someone called my name?" she asked.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Crane said as he took a single berry out of the jar.

"I bet they're good." Said Tory as he took a hand full of berries from the jar. Rapidfire was already eating some.

At the same time, Both Crane and Tory put the berries in their mouth and they went down their throats and down into their guts. Suddenly they both smiled. The Zorcaberries tasted like every berry on Earth fused together. Their stomachs felt fuffy, and their taste buds felt like they went to heaven with a side trip to paradise.

But then Crane, Rapidfire, and Tory looked at each other and they all frowned. Then the fight for Starfire's Zorcaberries.

"GIVE ME THAT!"

"IT'S MINE!"

"I SAW IT FIRST!"

"DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!"

All three of them eat and argued until the entire jar was empty. The three younger brothers were now satisfy, but Tory now got himself a stomachache for eating the Zorcaberries too fast. Then he struggle over to his older sister.

"Terra... bad...pain...in...my...gut." Tory painfully said. Terra just smiled as she then picked him up laid him on her lap and started tickling his stomach. It made him feel better. And his stomach is his ticklish spot.

"There, does your belly feel better?" Terra happily said as she put her brother back down.

"It does now, Thank you." he responded, then ran back to Crane and Rapidfire.

"So Rapidfire, since the others explained to us about the holidays, and now that Christmas is coming soon and even my birthday is coming this month on the 20th, what did you got for your sister?" But Rapidfire flew straight towards the others and yelled out that Crane's birthday is in December 20th. "Idiot." Crane said to himself.

"I know what I'm going to get for my sister." said Tory from behind Crane. "I'm going to give her, her favorite butterfly hair barrette. But it's broken, and I don't have any money to pay to fix it. And fixing it is expensive, because this hair barrette was made from a rare violet crystal." he explained as he pulled his sister's favorite butterfly hair barrette out of his pocket and showed it to crane. "But please don't tell Terra." he begged.

"I won't and besides, I want to get my sister and Jynx each a special blue jewel necklace, but I only have enough money to buy one, and I want to get each of them one." responded Crane.

" Maybe we could get quick jobs!" Tory shouted out happily.

Crane only gave a sigh as he then said "Well its worth a shot. Lets go."

"Everyone, me and Tory are going out." Crane said as Tory put on a gray jacket. As soon as they both left the main room, Raven pulled out a some needles and an unfinished black scarf and continue knitting.

_The Streets of Jump City With Crane and Tory._

"Now how are we going to find a job around here in this time of the year?" asked Crane as Tory sat on his shoulders. It was starting to snow in Jump city and they could feel snowflakes landing and melting in their hair.

"How about that place? It's called Burger-a-Go-Go." said Tory as he pointed at a fast-food restaurant that was named Burger-a Go-Go. ( My mother gave me that idea, so thank my mom.)

"Well at least you have a good sight." said Crane as both of them flew towards the building. In the window, there was a sign that said 'Help Wanted'. They both went inside and asked to see the manager. Then the manager named 'Mr. Weird' walked up to greet them.

"So you two want a job here?" said Mr. Weird.

"Ah yes please, and our names are Crane and Tory." responded both Crane and Tory at the same time.

"Very well, you're both hired. Mr. Tory, you'll be working the cash register, and Mr. Crane, you'll be doing deliveries, and you may to have pitch in and do some counter work."

"YIPPEEE!" screamed out Tory.

"Now let me introduce you two to the other employees. Everyone, come out here, we have two new members!" Mr. Weird called out as the other employees showed up."

"Crane. Tory. This is Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Bobby, Sara, and Blackfire. (BUM, BUM, **BUM!**)"

"Hi there Craney." said Blackfire happily as she waved her fingers at Crane.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Screamed Crane.

_At the end of the day._

"Okay let's see, five dollars an hour, six hours a day, five days a week. I should be able to buy the gifts in, uh...Oh, Another Lifetime." Crane hopelessly said as he was stacking some french fries baskets in piles.

"What's your problem?" asked Tory, gorging himself in soda, again.

"I screwed up in my first delivery, and Mr. Weird said that if it happens again... I'm fired." Crane complained.

"Boy, You must really suck." said Tory as he walked up to Crane. Crane kneeled down and gave a death glare at Tory.

"You see, right about now. I'd slap you in the head, but I'm not quite sure that your brain would understand the concept of pain." said a really now angry Crane. Tory just then backed off. Crane used a pay phone to call the Titans and tell them that they got jobs and that they might not be back in a while. Then a couple of people walked in. They look like biker gangsters. And the leader is none other than Johnny Rancid.

"MAN! This place is a dump. What kind of maggot would you consider eating here?" sad Johnny Rancid. Then all of the employees came up and surrounded Crane and Tory to support them.

"Welcome to Good Burger, Home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?...Uh I mean, Welcome to Burger-a-Go-Go." said Tory.

"Hey check it guys, look, it's the witch's brother." said Johnny, pointing at Crane.

"Hey look it Tory, it's Johnny Idiot!" said Crane with a comeback."

"Oh, nice to meet you Johnny Idiot. I'm Tory." said Tory.

"And I'm Blackfire." also said Blackfire.

"Well Tory. Well Blackfire. You Both better watch your butts man!" insulted Rancid.

"Okay." said both Tory and Blackfire as they both tried to look at their own butts.

"Look, you have a business for being here?" asked Crane.

"Yes I do. I thought that you losers want to know, that soon, that our restaurant is going to out your restaurant and the world out of business. In more ways than one." said Rancid.

As For Tory and Blackfire, They still weren't able to watch their own butts. So they decided to watch Each other's butts.

"Look Rancid. You can either order something, or you can get out of here." said Crane, starting to get mad.

"Fine I will!" And with that, Johnny Rancid and his goons left the building.

"I'm so dizzy." said Blackfire, trying to hold her head in place. Then Tory threw his right arm around Crane's shoulder. Tory was even more dizzy, than Blackfire.

"Uh, I give up. There's no way, a guy, and a girl, can watch their own butts. Whooh!

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: Crane and Tory find out what Johnny Rancid is up to in his restaurant. Will they make it out? Or will they be Captured?"_

Please Read And Review.


	17. Day 2 at BurgeraGoGo

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

_I'm trying to get to the end of the second part, but some ideas keep coming into my head and I usually have to put them in the story, That's usually one reason I made the story so long now. But the other reason is that I want to make you readers that love my story, more happy and interested about the story so far. Well anyway, maybe you already know this or not, but this is what I believe of how old the Teen Titans and My made up Characters are._

_The Teen Titans:_

_Robin:15_

_Beastboy:13-14( I think he's starting to become more mature.)_

_Starfire:15 ( I think she's starting to become mature like Beastboy.)_

_Cyborg:16-17_

_Raven:15_

_Terra:13-14_

_Other Characters:_

_Jynx:13-15_

_Blackfire:16-17_

_My Characters:_

_Crane:12-13 (His birthday is coming soon. In a few more chapters I hope.)_

_Tory:6-7_

_Rapidfire:13-14_

_Okay, well here's the new Chapter._

Chapter 17: Day 2 at Burger-a-go-go

"Excuse me. Look, I order one hamburger with nothing on it." said a customer holding hamburger bun as he called the Cashier who is Tory. Since Tory is too short to reach over the counter, he has to stand and walk on the counter to take orders.

"That's what I gave you." responded the little blonde hair boy, who can fly with wings, create weapons and force fields from the light, and can shoot a beam of pure light out of his mouth.

"No, you gave me a bun. Just a bun. Look, there's no meat in here." the customer commented.

"But you said you wanted nothing on it." Tory said in comeback.

"Yes, well, I expected a meat patty!" said the customer, getting more angry.

"DUDE! A meat patty is something. You said nothing. Crane! Is a meat patty something, or nothing?" Tory then called out to Crane, who was getting his lunch from the kitchen.

"Uh...something?" He answered Tory's question as he went to sit somewhere.

"I Win!" called out Tory as he raised his hand out in triumph.

"All right, that rips it. I am reporting your name to the manager!" yelled the customer.

"THE MANAGER ALREADY KNOWS MY NAME 'STUPID'!" Tory yelled back.

"Forget It!" said the customer as he stomped out of the restaurant, eating the bun.

It was Crane and Tory's second day at their little job at Burger-a-go-go. And as for Crane, he usually gets that sick and furry feeling inside him whenever the female known as Kom Anders, also known as Blackfire, would like get really close to him. Why does he fell this way? Every time it happens, he would mentally, and physically kick himself. Is he starting to go insane? Or is that he's in love with Blackfire as much as he's in love with Jynx (Readers. You decide.). Well right now, he should just forget about it and eat his lunch, since he's now on his lunch break in the restaurant, and he just wants to be alone for the moment. But a particular young blond hair boy doesn't know that.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" asked Tory as he walked up to the booth where Crane is sitting, carrying his own lunch.

"Yes, I do mind, thank you." answered Crane. But Tory didn't left, instead he sat down on the opposite seat of the booth and started eating.

"What are you doing?" said Crane, shocked that Tory didn't listen when he spoked clearly the first time.

"Eating my lunch." Tory answered as he swallowed a handful of french fries.

"I told you not to sit here Tory. I want to be alone. Can't you get that through your big fat head!" said Crane as he was starting to get a bit angry.

"I can try." said Tory as he then started to insert a french fry into his right ear, but it can't go in anymore. Then he pulled it straight out of his ear. "Nope." he finished as he then tossed the french fry now covered in ear wax over his shoulder, which ended landing in the trash can.

"Fine Tory, you can sit here. But please don't annoy me right now. Tory, what the hell are you doing!" Crane now asked, completely freaked out.

"Look! I'm French Fry Walrus Boy! Boobety, Boobety, Boobety, Boobety, _Boobety, Boobety, Boobety, Boobety..."_ Tory continue to sings.

"Stop That. Will you Stop." said Crane, but Tory wasn't listening.

"Boobety, Boobety, Boobety, Boobety..." Tory still sang, but now doing the disco dance.

"Ha, that ain't funny." Crane said again, getting more annoyed.

"_Boobety, Boobety, Boobety...BOOBETY!_" Tory still sang, until Crane finally burst into laughter. "Ha! Made you laugh. Ha, Ha!" said Tory triumphlly.

"So. Oh I give up." said Crane as he slammed his head on the table. Tory then pulled the two french fries out of his nose and tossed them towards the trash can.

_After They Had Finished Their Lunch_

"Hey Tory. Remember when Johnny Rancid came in here and he said that The this place and the world were going out of business in more ways than one." Crane said as he envisioned what happen last night.

"Yeah. That doesn't sound good, not good at all, well , what do we do about it Crane?" Tory asked the male half-demon.

"I don't know... But lets find out. We still have a few minutes left on our break." answered Crane.

"Okay. Lets Go!" cheered Tory.

_Titans Tower_

" Okay. Here goes nothing. Crane, I'm so sorry." Jynx said to herself as she walked into the main room. There, she found Cyborg and Beastboy playing video games. She walked and sat next to Cyborg. "Um, Cyborg. Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Sur thing Jynx." he said as he paused the game he and Beastboy were playing, which was called Doom 3 ( They were taking turns.).

"Um Cyborg. After all that you and I had been through together, especially after the little dance when we were in the Hive Academy, well I all wanted to say to you in a long time is that... I love you." she said at last.

"Dude, Jynx, I wanted to tell you that I love you too. I loved you ever since I entered the Hive Academy. I didn't have the guts to tell you back then until now." Cyborg responded. Then they both smiled as Cyborg then swept Jynx off her feet and was now holding her bridal style. They moved their faces closer as soon they, both kissed. Their kissed each other for minutes until they were surprised and scared when they heard, **_"JYNX! HOW COULD YOU!"_**

They broke their kiss as they turned their heads to see in front of them is none other than Raven.

She was pissed off almost to the point of going berzerk. "How Could You Do This To My Baby Brother! And After All That He Did For You!" she shouted out loud so that everyone in the entire Tower could here her. She then ran out of the room to tell her brother that Jynx had abandoned Crane and went with Cyborg. Jynx just lowered her head and shut her eyes as tears came into them.

'Crane, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen.' she thought in her mind. Then she heard a dark sinister voice in her mind that belonged to Raven.

"Then why did you let it!" Raven's voice roared in her mind.

_Back With Crane and Tory._

They both were able to get inside Johnny Rancid's restaurant easy, since Crane can go through walls. They travel down a hallway as then they came to a door with a small window on it. They both peeked through the window. What they saw wasn't a kitchen. Instead, they saw what look likes the insides of a temple, with people in black and red cloaks with hoods over their heads. And there was a strange Insignia, or symbol all over the room. It looked like a giant red spiked 'S' with a dot in the top right area, and a dot in the lower left area.

"Tory, those symbols look like the Mark of Scath." said Crane.

"It is The Mark of Scath." answered a voice from behind them. They spun around quickly as the voice belonged to Johnny Rancid. Then Guards appeared out of nowhere and caught both Crane and Tory and moved them into the strange room.

"Yes! This restaurant is actually a place that me and my boys set up in order of Master Trigon." announced Rancid.

"Your Master told you set up a ritual in a restaurant?" asked a confused Tory.

"Are you Making fun of me! Well nobody outside of this building is going to find out." Rancid spoke again.

"What do you expect us to do Rancid. Keep our mouths shut?" snapped Crane as he was trying to guard Tory, incase Rancid tries anything funny.

"No! I'll Keep Your Mouths Shut!" shouted Rancid.

Crane didn't like the sound of that at all. So he used his telekinesis to throw the guards off of Tory.

"Tory! Run!" Crane shouted as more guards restrained him. Tory started running, but didn't expect a pillar to be in his way, he ran straight into it. 'Idiot' Crane thought. Johnny then walked over and picked Tory up and pulled him towards his face.

"Okay Short Stuff, I'm tire of playing games! Tell where The Witch is!" he barked in Tory's face.

"Well You can Forget it Rancid! He's not going to tell you!" shouted Crane, but ws cut off by more guards restraining him.

"Tell me where The Witch is!" Rancid barked again at Tory.

But all that Tory said was "Dude. You need a Tick-Tack."

"Ha! Ha!" Laughed Crane in a winning tone of voice.

"That coils it! You guys are Grass! Send them to that Asylum Now!" Yelled Rancid as he dropped Tory. The guards that were restraining Crane grabbed him and Tory and carried them away.

_At Jump City's Asylum._

Crane and Tory were in Restraining jackets, and were given shots, that carried a strange liquid that kept them from using their powers. Soon the truck that they were in had stopped and the back doors opened. Then Crazy doctors grabbed them out and started pulling them into the strange Asylum.

"Hey Easy Man Easy!" yelled Crane because the doctors were pulling on him too hard. "You freaks! Let go! Dudes! Chill or be Chilled!" he continue to yell at them.

"Yeah, All Right, Uh-Huh, see, You'd Like To Stow. You'll never be half the man your mama was!" Tory yelled out, insulting the crazy Doctors.

Soon their jackets were off and they were thrown into a strange room. Crane ran straight to the door as soon as the Crazy doctors closed and locked the door.

"Hey, Man, Open The Door" Crane yelled. " I'm Not Going To Tell You Again!" he still yelled. But then it was reduced to a whimper. "All right, maybe I'll tell you one more time. Open this door please! Oh...!" soon Crane gave up.

"Look Crane, the walls are padded. Look what I can do!" said Tory as he started to throw himself at the walls over and over again. Crane only watched as Tory continue to make a fool of himself.

_Later in the playroom area._

Tory was playing with blocks, dolls, toy trucks, and action figures. As for Crane, he was on the other side of the room, playing with some old psychopaths in 'Go Fish'.

"Uh. Go Fish." was all that crane said. But the guys next to him started to eat Cards. " Will you stop eating the cards. And quit poking me!" he said at the guy eating the cards. Then at another guy, who wont stop poking him. But both of these old geezers won't leave him alone. " Man! I'm never playing cards with these bozos again!" he said to himself. " You're nasty!" snapped Crane as he slapped the other guy's hand.

_Titans Tower At Night._

Johnny Rancid's followers sneaked into the Tower and had successfully captured Raven and were planning on sacrificing her to bring forth Trigon. But the commotion woke up Terra Markov.

"What's going on out here!" she shouted but was then knocked out by Johnny Rancid himself.

_Back at Jump City's Asylum in Crane and Tory's room._

Crane was sleeping, leaning his back, against the padded wall, with Tory sleeping on his lap. But they were both woken up as the door of their room opened up and the same Crazy doctors tossed Terra in.

"Terra What happen!" said Tory as he ran and hugged his sister.

"I don't know. Crane, where am I? What's going on?" she asked Crane.

"They kidnaped us! Why they bring you her?" he answered and asked at the same time.

"Because I caught Johnny Rancid and a bunch of goons kidnaping Raven." she answered.

"WHAT!" he shouted. " What time is it?"

"It's 6:00 a.m." she answered.

"Then we have 6 hours to rescue her before they summon Trigon." both Crane and Tory said at the same time.

"But how are we going to get out of here?" she asked again.

"You just let me worry about that part." answered Crane, thinking of way to escape.

_TO BE CONTINUE...next chapter: Crane, Tory and Terra must find a way to escape the asylum and rescue Raven before she's sacrificed to summon Trigon. Will they succeed?_

Please Read And Review.


	18. the funniest rescue adventure ever

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 18: The Funniest Rescue Adventure Ever.

It was dawn at Jump City's Asylum. And Crane, Tory, and Terra still haven't figured a way to escape. But they have to come up with something, or else Crane's older sister Raven, will be sacrifice to Summon his father, Trigon the Terrible, The Demon Lord of Azarath. It was all bad at just thinking about it, but their luck soon changed when a Doctor enter the playroom that Crane and Tory were in last night.

"Good Morning Patients. It's medication time. I'll be back in Fifteen minutes with you various prescriptions." said a female doctor. She was looking at all of the Psychopaths in the playroom with a glare that's even more scarier than Raven's look. Crane wasn't scared, but Tory and Terra were terrified. Terra wrapped her arms around Tory for dear life as Tory was using her hair to shield his eyes. The crazy female doctor walked over to a radio dial on the wall and switched it on to a lame old french song playing as the crazy female doctor left the room. The music stank so badly that everyone was covering their ears.

"Oh man, that music sucks." said a psychopath sitting next to Tory, covering his ears.

"Yeah it does. Well hang on." responded Tory. He got up and walked over to Crane and his older sister and patted Crane's leg to get his attention. "Hey dude. I'll be right back.." Tory spoke to both of them while they were trying to come up with a plan.

"Where are you going? Tory? Tory?" Terra kept asking Tory, but he didn't listen. He kept walking all the way over to the Radio dial and started turning its dial and it starting making weird noises.

"Um Tory? Hey I don't think you should be turning that dial on... on the radio dial." Crane said as Tory turned the dial to a station that was playing a funky song. ( Now will be playing the song call 'She was a Freak!' or something like that in the background in _Italic_ )

"Heh, heh. Huh, huh, huh, huh-huh..." Tory sang and dance to the beat of the funky music that's now playing. He then ran across the playroom, getting everyone else to dance with him to the beat. And so they all were dancing, except Crane and Terra.

"Well, I better see that he doesn't hurt himself." said Terra as she went to Tory and she then started to dance with him.

"Hey, check out the kooks." spoke one of the two officers, guarding the door that leads out of the playroom.

"Aren't they something?" answered the other guard. Then the song of the music kicked in.

_Whoa-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh, oh-oh-oh. Whoa-oh, oh, oh, oh, hey, ho-ow._

_Something about her, she always makes me dance._

_Something about her, she always make me dance._

_She turns me on and on and all about._

_She was a freak, Never missing a beat, _"Yeah!" called out Tory, Terra, and the Radio dial.

_She was a freak, Boy, was it neat yeah._

Crane just didn't get the idea then looked at the two guards blocking the door. Then he turned and looked at Tory, Terra, and the other psychopaths. Then he look back at the guards again with an weird confuse look on his face.

_Not just knee deep, she was totally deep, When she did the freak with me._

_She did the freak! Never missing a beat, yeah!_

Then Crane looked at the ceiling where the music was coming from. All of a sudden then he started bobbin his head to the beat of the music then he gave an EVIL SMILE. Then he started to walk towards the two guards. Yep! You guess it! He came up with a plan to escape.

_She did the freak! Boy, was it neat, yeah._

_She did the freak! The girl's a freak. The girl never misses a beat, yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Not just knee deep, she was_ _totally deep, When she did the freak with me._

_She did the jerk! It didn't work, no._

"How y'all doing?" asked Crane as he now stood next in between the two security guards, still bobbin his head to the beat.

_She did the monkey, it wasn't funky no more._

"Um Terra. Why are you doing that?" asked Tory as he still danced.

"Because I want to." answered Terra. She was now spanking her rear on purpose in front of her brother.

_Not just knee deep, she was totally deep, When she did_ _the freak with me._

"I bet y'all got some moves, huh?" asked Crane. It was time for him to put his plan into action.

"No, I, I really couldn't do that." answered the first security guard.

"Yeah, I'm not very good at that." said the second security guard.

"Oh, come on, now." complained Crane, but he wasn't going to give up that easy.

_And when she dance, it set the world on fire!_

"See? Bobbin' your heads like that. You know you want to." said Crane, trying his best.

_The little is the freak of the week!_

_When she dance, she give me happy feet!_

_Ooh, she's the freak of my desire!_

"Hey, Ho, Hey, Ho!" sand Crane and the security guards, who Crane finally got them to crack.

"Come on, y'all let's party!" said Crane as he led the security guards to the people dancing. '_Phase 1: complete. Now for it's time for phase 2._" he thought

_Yeah, she's the freak of the week!_

_She did the freak! Never missing a beat, yeah._

Crane finally began phase two. He rammed his elbow into one of the security guard's stomach. Terra and Tory quickly saw what Crane was doing, so they stopped dancing and watched.

_She was a freak! Boy, was it neat, yeah._

Crane then turned around and kicked the other security guard in the 'Coconuts!'.

_Not just knee deep, she was totally deep, when she did the freak with me._

_She did the jerk! It didn't work, no._

Then Crane finished it by knocking out the security guards by bonking their heads with his elbows. He grabbed the keys from one of the security guards and signal for Tory and Terra to follow him. And so they did. Crane quickly used the keys to unlock the playroom's door. And so their great escape/rescue adventure began.

_End of Music._

The three were running up a couple of stairs to get to a safe area. They entered a empty room with big windows. Then the alarm went off.

"_Attention! Seal all exit doors! There is an escape attempt in progress. Seal all exit doors_!" called out the alarm. Crane tried to get the windows open. But it didn't work. If only he was able to use his powers, will they escape easily. That is if they escape.

"I can't get these windows!" said Crane.

"I have an idea!" called out Terra.

"Okay Terra. Let it rip." responded Crane.

"But, Crane. I hope that you would forgive me. I'm sorry." she said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For this." she answered. Suddenly, Terra grabbed Crane by his shoulder and the hood of his cloak.

"This is going to hurt." Tory said to himself.

"Hey put me Down! Have Mercy! No! No! NO!" Terra swung him around in circles, until she threw him at the window. Crane's impact on the window shattered the glass and he fell out of the window and landed with a big 'THUMP'! "Thank You!" he called out from the ground. 'She's going to regret that BIG TIME!' he angrily roared In his head.

It was Terra's turn to jump out of the window and too landed with a bid 'THUMP'! "Come on Tory! I'll catch you!" Terra called out.

"Okay! Ready! Set! GERONIMO!" Tory shouted as he jumped out of the window. But instead of being caught by his sister? He landed straight on Crane, who got back up, but was pinned back to the ground again.

"Get Off Of Me!" he shouted. Terra then picked Tory up.

"So we're cool? Right?" Terra nervously said.

Crane got back up and then kicked Her in the spot between her legs. She then gasped out in pain.

"Yep! We're cool. Quick! We got to get out of here! Let's go!" he said as he started running off to the streets. With Tory behind him and Terra slowly but quickly dragging herself after them, still in pain. They were running along the sidewalk, looking for a way to get back to Burger-a-go-go. But they had to move fast. Because the Asylum had sent a truck to track them down. They soon quickly stopped running when they saw in front of them, an Ice cream truck.

"Finally some transportation. Lets go!" Crane said as they snuck around it to the truck's door. Both Crane and Terra got in the front while Tory sneaked into the back. Crane found the keys and quickly started up the Ice cream Truck.

"Hey! What are you doing!" shouted the driver who was selling Ice cream outside the truck.

"Stealing your Truck!" shouted Tory.

"Yeah. We'll bring it back." Crane said before he stepped on the gas. They speeded off on to the rode. As the Asylum truck turned the corner and started chasing them.

"Come on!" said one of the crazy doctors, driving the Asylum truck.

With Crane, Tory and Terra, Tory found a strange button and pushed it. The button then started the ice cream Theme song. "Oh, Ice cream tunes!" said Tory as he then started to dance around in the ice cream truck.

"Will you turn that off!" shouted Crane as he turned the music off himself.

"I wonder what this button does? Let's see!" Tory said as he pressed something that was a button, but not a 'button' button.

"Ow! Tory! That's not a button! That's my Belly-Button!" Terra said in shocked out surprise when Tory pressed his finger at her navel.

"Oops. My bad." he said.

_Five Minutes Later with Crane, Tory, and Terra._

"Man, they're ganging on us!" Crane called out. He tried to shake the Asylum freak doctors. But they wouldn't give up.

"Whoa, Ice Cream Cones! Look! I got funky pops, monster-cicles, and lemon juice pops! Huh!" shouted Tory as he was holding all kinds of Ice cream.

"Tory! This is no time for frozen Treats, all right !" shouted Crane, trying to concentrate on his driving.

"Yeah, but..." Tory tried to explain, but was cut off by Crane, who came up with another idea.

"Wait. Wait. Give me one." Crane called out as he opened the truck window next to him.

"Oh, here you go." answered Tory as he gave Crane two fudge-cicles. Crane then threw the ice cream out the window and they hit the Asylum truck.

"What was that?" asked the passenger Doctor.

"I think it's a fudge-cicle" answered the doctor driving.

"Give me some more." said Crane as he, Terra, and Tory were now throwing ice cream at their enemies behind them.

"Get out of here you big losers!" shouted Tory.

"Have some vanilla!" shouted Terra as she throw a vanilla flavor ice cream cone.

"Take that! Huh! And a little bit of that! Huh!" Tory Shouted in happiness as he threw two ice cream cups at the Asylum truck through the Ice cream truck's opened back doors.

" And Some Raspberry Sorbet!" sarcastically, but fun-full Crane said as he tossed some Raspberry sorbet at the Asylum truck.

"Yeah! How Do You Like Me Now! I'm a dude throwing ice cream!" shouted Tory as he continue to throw a barrage of frozen ice cream treats. "Here's vanilla! Yeah! Take Some Chocolate! Yeah! FUDGE!" Tory was Screaming and laughing at the same time as he won't stop throwing ice cream. Soon the drivers of the Asylum truck couldn't see a thing because of all the ice cream stains on the windows. Soon the truck crashed into a tree. Crane, Tory and Terra had all cheered and laughed in triumph. Within a few minutes, they reached Burger-a-go-go. Crane order Mr. Weird to call the police and told Terra to call the Titans as both he and Tory went straight to Johnny Rancid's restaurant.

Terra just looked at everyone and said " I need a Hot Jacuzzi!"

_One Hour later._

The Police had arrested Johnny Rancid and his goons. Crane and Tory had saved Raven with some telekinesis, some fire, some lava, and some Light beam attacks ( I'm sorry that I don't have enough time to tell you all how they stop Rancid and save Raven, it was getting close to midnight. Again sorry.)

"Jynx. Tell him now." Raven order Jynx to tell Crane of what she did.

Jynx felt extremely guilty of what she did with Cyborg.

"Crane?"

"Yes Amanda?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Okay what is it."

"I don't love you any more. I'm now in love with Cyborg."

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: How will Crane react when Jynx tells him that she now loves Cyborg? And who can fill the empty space in his heart now? Got any ideas?_

Please Read And Review.


	19. Anger & Hatred vs Love & Comfort

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

_Before I begin the story, I need to tell you something Red Rover 3173. I'M NOT MEAN! And So What I Don't Make Good Cliff Hangers! You Got A Problem! I hate It When People Insult Me Like That! Unless You Want Me To End The Story Right Now, I Suggest You Apologize For Calling Me Mean! Because I've been picked on ever since I was in kindergarten._ _And I'm sick of It!_

Chapter 19: Anger and Hatred vs. Love and Comfort.

"WHAT!" Crane screamed at what he heard Jynx said to him. He couldn't believe it. But it was true. Jynx just said that she didn't love him anymore, and now she loves that piece of living crap junk known as Cyborg. How could she do this to him. And after all that he did for her, He even help her out of prison, and she in returned, betrayed his love for her.

"But why? I thought that we love each other." he said in fear and pain.

"I don't know if our relationship will last because I was in love with Cyborg long before I met you. I'm sorry Crane." Jynx said with tears in her eyes.

"But... Amanda?" asked Crane.

"Please Don't call me that! My Name is Jynx! I Don't Love You Any More! Now Just Get Away From Me!" she yelled in her crying. A tear slowly dripped from Crane's face as he then pulled his hood over his head and levitated away from the group. Raven felt as much anger and much pain inside as Crane feels, maybe she felt less. She turned around to Jynx and slapped her across the face. Raven pulled her own hood over her head and flew off to find her brother. But she wasn't the only one who went to find Crane. Blackfire had witness Jynx dumping him as well, she felt devastated at what happen. She too want to find Crane, the one she loved and the one person who liked her and respected her for who she is. Her sister had banished her for what she did. She almost killed her brother. And she even seduced Crane against his will, and yet he still respected her for who she is, not by that she was a bad person, but by that he believed that it's never too late to change, and sh could still make good choices and do the right thing. And the right thing to do right now is to find and Comfort the person she loved.

'I must find him and comfort him.' Blackfire thought to her self as she flew into the sky and began her search.

_With Crane at the park at dusk._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Crane could do nothing but cry and scream in pain and anger, and hatred, and Rage. He was so betrayed and was going to go berserk. Why? Why did she do this to him? Now he's all alone again in the world, yes he still has his sister, but he also needed to someone else to love more than just a friend, someone who he can hold in his arms for ever until the end of time. His rage was taking control and he couldn't keep it inside anymore. He let out another scream that sounded more like a roar. Then Azarath symbols started to appear on his hands, arms, legs, and chest. Then a circle appeared on his stomach. But then lines appeared inside the circle, combining together into a 'S' ( I was thinking of putting an upside down star instead, but then I thought that it would be wrong). A large circle of fire and the fire bursted out of it and was now circling around Crane, trapping him inside a ring of evil fire.

Blackfire saw the fire rising up into the sky and knew that Crane was there. She flew as fast as she could, hoping that nothing bad has happen to him. She reached her destination. And landed in front of the ring of fire. She could see a figure inside the circle. Her best guess that it would be Crane. She had to get in there and help him, so she took a deep breath and zoomed straight in the circle of fire without burning. She looked horrified as she stared into Crane's face. His Ruby/blood colored eyes have been replaced by six crimson red demon eyes. His teeth were as sharp as knives and he let out a small growl each time he breathed. Blackfire knew that she had to calm him down. She ran to him and place her hands on his shoulders.

"Crane, it's me Blackfire. You have to calm down. I know that you're upset. But Everything will be All right, Please Crane! Come to your senses, Please! Everything will be better! I Promise You!...Because I love you." She pleaded to him. She opened herself to him and told him exactly how she felt. She could see that in Crane's eyes, he was fighting to control his anger. He shook his head as his six eyes returned back two his normal ones. The circle of fire disappeared and All that was left in the area was Crane and Blackfire. Both of them were panting for breath as they looked into each other's eyes. Tears formed in His eyes as he wrapped his arms around Blackfire.

"Blackfire it's you, I'm...I'm...I'm so scared...I'm afraid. I'm...so alone." he spoke in tears. Blackfire embraced him as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up against her body and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Shh..it'll be alright. Just sleep. Just...sleep." was all that Blackfire said she laid her body on the grass, still holding her loved one in her arms. She brushed her fingers along his purple lavender hair as she sang him a little tamaranian lullaby. Her voice sounded so beautiful when he heard her sang to him. His eye lids couldn't keep open anymore. Soon enough, He was fast asleep, but before, his last words to Blackfire were...

"I love you too." he whispered before he was asleep.

She smiled and fell asleep too with the person who she wanted to be with... forever.

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: Crane and Blackfire go on their first date together. What will happen in the End?_

Please Read And Review. And please no flames and calling me mean please!


	20. Crane's new love & first date

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

_Okay, Red Rover 3173 I forgive you, and pardon me if I snapped at you. Anyways, for you other readers. There's nothing wrong with Crane dating or being with the black-hair alien chick. And now, here's the new chapter._

Chapter 20: Crane's New Love & First Date.

The sun's first rays, signal the beginning of dawn. The blackish, purple eyes of a banished black haired alien princess opened at the sun's first's light. Blackfire rubbed her eyelids and let out a small morning yawn. She tried to sit up, but stopped once she remember what happen last night, when she confessed her feelings to the male half-demon she loved. She lifted her head to see her Crane, sleeping peacefully, with his head laying on her stomach. She smiled as she brushed her hand against his hair before she then returned to sleep.

Crane himself, a male half-demon, also told Blackfire how he felt, and she comfort him when that cursed sorceress, Jynx, dumped him for Cyborg, the living teen fighting piece of trash crap, and she was the one who healed his wounds. His eyes opened by the light of dawn and lifted his up off of Blackfire's stomach. He rubbed his eyes and looked around to see where he was. Crane then turned his head and looked down to see The women he loves now. There was a bit of her hair in her face, Crane brushed it away to see her face. To him, she looked beautiful, both awake and asleep.

"Good Morning." Blackfire said as she opened her eyes and looked into his face, which surprise him.

"Please. Don't surprise me like that." Crane said, because when she spoke and when she opened her eye, unexpectedly, it made him jumped a bit.

"Sorry, are you going to be okay now." she asked. Her voice sounded so innocent and peaceful, like the voice of an angle. Somehow, her voice now sounded a little bit like Starfire's voice, but not entirely, just a little bit.

"I'll be better, thanks to you." he responded as he stood up and held his hand to Blackfire. She took his hand and he helped her up to her feet. "Maybe we should ask The others if you could stay. Want to jog?" he asked.

"Love to." Blackfire answered. They began to jog their way to Titans Tower. But later, while they were almost there, Blackfire was already worn out.

"Feel the burn, Feel the wind, Feel the muscle cramp." she said as she then laid herself on the ground.

"Are you Okay?" Crane asked, who hasn't broken a sweat. He walked up to Blackfire and sat on his knees.

"I think I pulled my butt muscle. Ouch it stings, my butt stings." Blackfire Answered.

"Huh?" he asked

"Could you rub my butt? Could it rub it please? Rub my butt. Come back here and rub my butt. Please rub my butt." she continue to speak.

"I would rather wait until I'm a teenager." Crane responded as he helped Blackfire up. He place his arm around her shoulder as they walked the rest of the way back.

_One Hour at Titans Tower._

"All right Crane. She can stay." Robin answered the decision.

"YES!" Both Crane and Blackfire cheered out loud. Then they both Hugged eachother. And then Rapidfire and Starfire joined the hug.

"Welcome back Sister!" Both Rapidfire and Starfire shouted in joy. Tory came to Crane and hug his leg.

"Congratulations Crane! You have another Girlfriend, Except now this one's a CHICK!" Tory called out loud. Crane just stared at him.

"HEY!" shouted Jynx, who broke another kiss with Cyborg.

"What?" He asked.

Crane ignored Tory's comment of Blackfire being a chick, He knew that she was a chick. He even know that Starfire was a chick, Terra was a chick, Jynx? He didn't know yet. But he even admitted that his own sister is a chick. But then he quickly got that off his mind and decide to spend sometime with Blackfire Today. It was the weekend and their jobs at Burger-a-go-go weren't open on the weekends.

"Hey Crane, Why don't you ask her out." asked Tory. Crane grabbed him and they rushed to the kitchen to talk to each other privately.

"I can't." Crane responded.

"Oh, come on, You know you love her." Tory said.

"How can I not like her, when she's smart, funny, beautiful...and cuddly...not to mention Hot." Crane responded again.

"Then just ask her out." Tory still annoyed him.

"Fine! If it take you to leave me alone, then fine." he finally gave in and walked to Blackfire.

"Hey Blackfire, do you want to go out with me on a date?" he asked with no nervous.

"I love to." she answered.

'Yes.' he thought to himself.

_Later At 5:00 p.m._

Terra let Blackfire borrowed her Teen Titan outfit, since Terra decided to wear her civilian outfit for now on. But Terra's TT outfit seemed a bit tight to her body, considering that it was a bit small. The yellow shorts wasn't close to her knees, and it seemed to hugged her waist a bit. And the black long sleeved stomach exposing shirt was a bit tight to her upper body as well, it made her stomach look a bit bulged, so she took it off and put on another stomach exposing shirt that had a sentence on its front that said 'Stop staring at my sexy gut'. And since that it was December, she also put on a black zipper jacket, but left it unzipped.

As For Crane. He still wore his cloak, but he put on some civilian cloths that Robin let him borrowed. He put on some black shorts that went down almost to his ankles, and put on a white t-shirt that had a sentence on its front that said 'Chicks Dig The Cape!'. As soon as he was then and reached the main room, he found Blackfire there, already dressed for their date.

'God, she's beautiful... and hot. What! Snap out of It Dude!' he yelled in his mind as he shook his head.

'Oh, he's so cute and handsome.' Blackfire thought as she then notice the shirt that he's wearing and it was right. Before she liked Robin's cape, before she met Crane.

"Okay then. Let's go." Crane spoke as he then took Blackfire's hand and kissed it. Blackfire just giggled. Then they walked out of the Tower.

_At The Theaters._

Crane and Blackfire arrived at the first spot of their date: The Theaters. Blackfire bought the tickets and Crane bought the popcorn and drinks. The movie they were seeing was called 'The Ring 2' (I'm not afraid of circles anymore.).

One part of the movie scared Blackfire that she jumped onto Crane. In another part, Crane was scared that he jumped onto Blackfire. And in another part, They both were scared that they jumped onto each other. They blushed when they saw that their noses were touching. And sometimes, they both had fun feeding popcorn and drinks to each other. "I love you Crane." Blackfire whispered to Crane.

"I love you too Kommy, you don't mind if I call you that right?" Asked Crane, who just came up with a nickname for Blackfire.

"Not at all Craney." She said as she smiled. Crane smiled back as he plopped another piece of popcorn into Blackfire's mouth.

As soon as the movie was over, they both walked out, talking about the scary parts and laughing.

"And the part when the water was flying around in the bathtub! I thought I was going to wet myself!" Blackfire as she burst into laughter.

"Yeah! And the part when she was climbing out of the well like a spider. I Was Freaking Out!" Crane responded as he too laughed out loud. Later on, they soon stop.

"Want to have some fun at the carnival on the pier?" Crane asked.

"I love to." Blackfire answered. They both held hands as they both flew off to the Carnival. And it was now 6:25 p.m.

_At The Carnival_.

"Hey Kommy, want to ride the roller coaster?" Crane asked Blackfire.

"Okay, that sounds like fun." answered Blackfire as they both ran to get in line. "Burr. I'm starting to get cold." she said as she zipped up her jacket. Soon they were on the front seats of the roller coaster. The car was going up a really high trail. Son they were at the top and were about to zoom down.

"I'm not going to like this." she whispered loudly and freaked out to Crane.

"Oh Shit!" he screamed out loud as the coaster zoomed down the ramp extremely fast. They were spinning on the loop de loop. Blackfire felt sick to stomach. She thought that maybe she shoudn't have eaten all that popcorn at the theaters. She couldn't hold in anymore, she opened her mouth and emptied everything that she ate today. But good thing that she barfed on the side of the cart and not on Crane. Within five minutes the ride was over. Blackfire walked out, holding her stomach in pain. Crane followed rubbing her back to sooth the pain.

"Want to try the fun house?" he asked.

"Sure." Blackfire answered, feeling a bit better.

Together, they were inside the fun house in the mirror part. They both were sticking together, but Crane's focussing on finding the exit. But then he heard Blackfire screamed behind him. He turned around and found out what was the problem.

"I'm Fat!" Blackfire squealed as she looked at a mirror that showed a balloon inflated reflection of her.

"Relax woman, it's just a mirror, besides, your body looks fine." he said, trying to calm her down.

"Thank you Craney." she said as she gave him a normal, non-bone-crushing hug. He smiled as he returned the hug.

Soon they were out. They tried the bumper cars and they sat in the same car. Then they tried the haunted house, and then some other rides. But soon they decided to take a break.

"Hey Kommy, could wait here a second, I need to use the restroom." Crane asked Blackfire to wait. She smiled and nodded. She waited for two minutes, but then she heard a voice called out to her. She looked up to see a guy, the age of 17 walking up to the bench she was sitting on.

"Hey cutie. Your that chick from the bumper cars, hey how about you ditch the kid I saw you with earlier and hang with me." the guy asked. Blackfire frowned at him as she stood up in front of him.

"Listen here punk! No one calls my mate a kid, got that, so why don't you get lost." she said at the guy. The guy let out a chuckle.

"Mate? Wow you're so funny, but seriously just dump the short stuff and be my girlfriend." he said as he grabbed Blackfire's hand.

"Get lost you son of a-" she said but before she could finish. The punk's grip on her hand tighten.

"I'm strong you know. And I always get what I want. So dump him or I'll take him out." the punk threatened as he pulled out a pocket knife. Blackfire's eyes widen as she heard what he said.

"Never." she hissed at him.

"Fine. Then feel a taste of what I'm going to do to him." The punk said as he raised the knife above his head, ready to do what he wants to do to Blackfire. Blackfire wanted to fight back, but her nuances feeling from the roller coaster kept her from using her powers. She closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the pain to come. But she never felt a dagger being stab into her flesh. She heard a strange humming sound. She opened her eyes to see that it was Crane, protecting her, he used his telekinesis to constrict the punk.

"When the lady says 'no, She Means It!" Crane hissed out loud. The punk dropped his pocket knife and Crane called security. Later the police came and arrested the punk. Crane turned to see Blackfire in fear.

"Kommy are you okay?" he asked calmly. Blackfire could only nod her head in 'yes'. Crane then embraced her in a comforting hug. "It's okay, it's over now." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Crane. Thank you so much." she said as she hugged him back.

"Will you be better?" he asked as he let go.

"I will now." she responded as she smiled in joy once again.

"Is there anywhere you want to go before we leave?" he asked again.

"How about there?" Blackfire answer as she pointed at a photo booth.

"Okay." he said. They held hands as they walked to the photo booth together.

"Oh wait! I'm feeling a bit hot, there that's better." Blackfire said as she tried to unzipped her jacket but it was stuck. "Crane, could you help me please?" she asked. Crane happily nodded as he walked to her. He then gently pulled the zipper on her jacket, he slowly and carefully unzipped her jacket all the way. When it was done. He couldn't control him self as he just stared at her now exposed stomach. She just giggled at him. He quickly snap back to reality and he purposely smacked himself in the face.

'Darn! I'm becoming more like a teenager each day! I need to control myself.' he yelled at himself in his thoughts.

"It's okay Crane." Black fire spoke as she and Crane walked inside the booth. They had enough money for six pictures. And now it was time to work their photo magic.

The first picture was taken. It showed Blackfire wrapping her arms around Crane and pulling his back against her body, with both of them smiling at each other. She looking down at him, and he looking up at her, since she was taller than him.

The second picture showed Crane, hovering a few inches off the ground until his head was a few inches higher than Blackfire's. She had her back up against his body, he had his hands on her hips and Blackfire had her right hand cupped on his right cheek.

But then an earthquake happen out of nowhere, Crane and Blackfire were all shaking around in chaos in the photo booth as the last four picture were taken. As soon as the earthquake stopped, the last four photos were released.

The third showed them rolling around in the air screaming like crazy.

The fourth showed Crane on top of Blackfire during the earthquake. She had a gasping look on her face and was blushing and sweating nervously. Crane was on top of her, with his head face-flat on her breasts. His eyes were widen and he was blushing and sweating nervously as well.

The fifth photo showed Blackfire who had fallen on her head. So her legs were sticking up. Crane had fallen on his back and he accidently kicked himself, so now his foot is now accidently inside his mouth.

And the last photo was quite different from the rest. It showed Blackfire now on top of Crane. The earthquake made them fall on each other. And the impact cause them to give each other their first kiss by accident.

_With Crane and Blackfire at the carnival after the earthquake._

"We look so adorable together." Blackfire said as she showed Crane the photos of them.

"Yeah and Kommy, When the earthquake happen, and when I was on top of you, well I'm sorry that I was on your, well, you know." he nervously said.

"It's okay Crane, I don't blame you, and I kind of enjoyed the event with you on me like that." Blackfire responded as she blushed.

'She does?' Crane thought to himself.

"I'm too tire, I can't walk anymore." Crane said all drowsy. Blackfire giggled as she then picked Crane up bridal style and she flew off to Titans Tower, with Crane happily asleep in her arms.

'This was the best date of my life.' Blackfire thought as she smiled joyfully in love.

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: What will Crane, Tory, and Blackfire do on their last day of Burger-ago-go._

Please Read And Review.


	21. Last Day At Burgeragogo

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

_Okay, if you forgot how tall Crane was in Part 1, I'll tell you then. He's half an inch shorter than Beastboy. Rapidfire is the same height as Robin. And Tory is the same height as Zatch from 'Zatch Bell.'._

Chapter 21: Last Day At Burger-a-go-go

The next day of Monday was already here. Crane and Blackfire were sleeping on the couch in the main room, with Blackfire snoring while Crane was sleeping on her lap. They were able to put their normal outfits back on and the cloths that they wear last night on the washing machine. They both woke up and greeted each other with a morning kiss. Crane wanted to make breakfast for this morning. But even though he's good at cooking, he's not good at cooking breakfast. He ended up making the same pancakes That Raven made in the episode 'The End pt1'. Except with a different taste look a bit different. Later on, everyone showed up and asked what's for breakfast. Crane showed them.

"That Junk Again!" shouted Cyborg.

Crane give the giant Chibi look with the thunder and the lightning in the background. (Almost the same look when Raven gave the same look in 'The End pt1'.)

"Never mind." Cyborg immediately said as he ate some. Everyone tried it, and they all, even Starfire hated it. Except Tory and Blackfire were the only ones who liked it.

"Do you all think it's nice for Crane to make breakfast for us." asked Raven, trying not to be rude.

"Even though the pre-teen cooks breakfast worse than you do." commented Cyborg, as he poured syrup in his mouth. After hearing that. Crane turned his head towards Cyborg in a way that made his neck crack. Then he cracked his knuckles into a fist.

"Ooh, did I said that out loud, I mean Yum!" Cyborg said as he gave a thumbs up. Raven just glared at him.

"You insult my brother one more time. Me and him are going to make you regret the day that you were born." she said.

"Okay." Cyborg said whimpering. He looked at Crane, who has an anime black rain cloud hanging over his head and was being soaked by its rain drops.

"Uh, sorry." Cyborg said.

_Later that day at Burger-a-go-go._

It was Crane, Tory, and Blackfire's last day at their jobs at Burger-a-go-go. Crane and Tory almost had the money they need to buy the gifts they want to get for their sisters. And Tory was making a fool of himself again.

He was inside the milkshake machine, having some fun. He popped his head out of the machine, licking his fingers that were covered in ice cream. "Yum!" he said. Soon Crane found him.

"Tory! What are doing inside the milkshake machine!" he asked out loud.

"I'm trying to fix it." Tory answered as he pulled out a wrench and a hammer.

" Did you turn on the switch?" Crane asked.

Tory shook his head and reached his hand over to turn the switch on. The machine started up and Tory was slowly spinning in a circle. "Wow. Whoo! Oh Yeah! Milkshake Jacuzzi!" Tory shouted out loud in joy as he started to have some fun.

Crane around, but end running into Blackfire. They boh end up falling onto the ground the ground. They both helped each other back up.

"Hey Crane, since there's hardly any customers here, you want to have a slow dance in the kitchen?" Blackfire asked as she wrapped her arms around Crane's neck. He nodded in agreement. And they walked into the kitchen, put on some dance tunes and began their slow dance.

"Hey guys! The show is about to start!" Tory called out as Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Bobby, and Sara showed up and were watching what Tory was watching: Crane and Blackfire, having a slow dance.

"Oh, that's so sweet and Romantic." said Sara.

"Oh, he's so good." Jimmy said next.

"Apparently, he's truly, truly in love with her." commented Carl.

"Hey, Crane, give her some garbage. Chicks like garbage." called out Sheen, but Crane and Blackfire didn't hear him.

"Come Crane, slip her the tongue." Bobby hissed out.

Crane and Blackfire kept dancing until Blackfire stopped and whispered in Crane's ear. "Kiss me."

Crane smiled and leaned her down a bit so his lips could touch hers. He was about to move in for the kiss, UNTIL...

"Go, Crane! Go, Crane! It's your birthday! It's you birthday!" cheered out Tory, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, and Bobby. Crane and Blackfire turned their heads and caught the others looking at them

"D'oh!" All the guys said out loud, meaning they had blown their cover. Crane accidently lost his grip on Blackfire and end up dropping her by accident. (She's fine)

Blackfire got back up and watch and giggiled in amusement as she saw Crane chasing the others all over the Restaurant. The others were screaming as Crane was saying. "Wait, Hold It! Stop! I Just Want To Punch All Of You!"

_At The End of Their Day._

Tory and Crane finally got the money they needed for the gifts. They end up quitting their jobs, nd so did Blackfire. She said that she would meet them at The Tower. Tory ran off to a store who can fix things as Crane went to the jewelry store. He bought the two special crystal necklaces. One for his sister Raven. As for the other, at first he was going to get it for Jynx, but ever since she betrayed him and went with Cyborg, Blackfire took that special place inside him, he decided to get it for Blackfire instead. Later he was done, but he had only a few dollars left on him, he looked around and found a strange craftsmen shop. So he decide to check it out. Soon he found something that might be interesting: A wooden puppet box. He bought the set and was now off.

"Hey Tory did you get what you wanted to give to Terra?" Crane asked.

"Yeah I sure did, now we're ready to Go." Tory answered.

They walked towards, home at Titans Tower, waiting for what would happen tomorrow.

_TO BE CONTINUE...next chapter: During a fight with Mumbo Jumbo. Crane, Tory, Terra, Rapidfire, and Blackfire get sucked into his hat. How will they get out? And what did Mumbo do to poor Crane? Here's a clue: Like Sister, Like Brother._

Please Read And Review.


	22. Bunny Crane

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

_What Happen! Ever since Chapter 19, no one has review the story except Red Rover 3173 and some new guy named Treelance80. Where did everyone go? Come on guys, please come back and review the story. Please._

Chapter 22: Bunny Crane...Or...How To Make A Titanimal Reappear

Crane felt like a sludge hammer just hit him on the head. He opened his eyes to find himself in a warehouse at Jump City's Docks. He rubbed his forehead with one hand as he used the other to stand him self up. He slowly got back on his feet and looked around. He found that he wasn't alone. To his left were Tory, Blackfire, Rapidfire, and Terra. He walked over to Tory and shook him to get up.

"Tory wake up." Crane said as he shook Tory again.

"Not now Terra, just a few more minutes." Responded Tory, still asleep, that gave a snore.

"WAKE UP!" Crane shouted in his ear that made Tory, literally jumped ten feet into the air, before falling back down. Crane told him to Wake up Terra and Rapidfire as he tries to wake up Blackfire.

"Where am I?" Blackfire as she woke up on her own. She turned to Crane and he said that he didn't know. But for Tory...

"Hey Sister! Come on! This isn't the time to be sleeping! Wake up!" Tory called out loud as he shook Terra by the collar on her shirt, then he started to slap her like crazy.

"Tory. Tory! I'm up!" Terra squealed out as her brother's slaps woke her up instantly. Tory ran and did the same thing to Rapidfire, who woke up instantly too.

"How did we get here?" Rapidfire asked. But Then a voice from nowhere answered his question.

"I knocked you all out with sleeping gas at Titans Tower. Now The Titans, Especially Raven Roth! Will pay for making me into a laughing stock of my own Magic, and I'll do that by making you five disappear forever! But first! I decide to have a little fun you children! Now enter my world of magic." Mumbo jumbo said as he laughed maniacally and took his hat and pointed it at the five kids. A giant gust of wind started to suck them into Mumbo's hat. They all hold onto each other, starting with Crane, that went to Blackfire, Rapidfire, Terra, and lasted with Tory. They all were getting closer and closer into the hat. Until Crane was being lifted off the ground by the sucking wind. Holding onto Blackfire's hands.

"Crane!"

"BlackFire!"

"Rapidfire!"

"Guys!"

The Wind was too powerful that all of them were sucked into the hat.

Crane was separated form the rest. As ended up in nothing but Darkness.

"Oh, can't see well, let make it better, Presto! Chango!" called out Mumbo's voice. The lights turned on and Crane could see now, but he felt different, he felt a bit, fluffy. He looked down at himself, becoming shocked that his hands and legs are now paws covered with fluffy white fur. He couldn't believe what he now is, what is he.

"No! No! No! Please NO! Huh?" he was freaking out that he noticed that he had two big white floppy ears, but all of a sudden! He turned his head around, lifted his cloak up and saw... That he has a fluffy cotton ball-like tail. And it made a wiggling wag that made a small bell rigging sound.

He screams as loud as he can.

He looks like Raven when she was turned into a rabbit, except his eyes are red, and the fur on his forehead is a bit spiked in the front.

"Yo! Shut Up!" Mumbo's voice yelled out that made Crane stopped screaming. Then a giant white glove came out of nowhere and grabbed him by his ears and lifted him up to where the face of a giant Mumbo Jumbo appeared.

"What did you do to me! I'm a Rodent!" Crane yelled as he tried to get free, but no luck.

"Silly Rabbit. I said I'm going to have some fun with you and your friends. And so I am." laughed Mumbo until he heard footsteps. "Ooh! I think I hear the others coming, let's have some more fun." Mumbo finished as he put Crane into a small cage. How could this had happen to him? And What will the others say when they find him? He kept worrying until he heard the voice of his beloved: Blackfire.

"Crane?" She called out loud.

"Blackfire!" He responded as the others looked up and found him inside his cage.

"Um. Why does that Rabbit sound like Crane?" Rapidfire asked.

"Because I am Crane!" he responded. Blackfire and Terra flew up to his cage so they could see him up close.

"Oh! You look so cute." Blackfire commented as stars appear in her eyes, her voice sounded exactly like Starfire when she spoke. Crane smiled and blushed.

"Yeah, you look adorable." Terra said next, But Crane made a berserk roar at her, which made her coward.

"Only Blackfire can call me cute and adorable." Crane calmly said. Blackfire used a small starbolt to blast the lock off of Crane's cage, he opened it and jumped into Blackfire's arms.

"Kommy. I thought I'll never see you and the others again." he said in fear. Blackfire gave a small smile as she made a shh sound as she cradled Crane in her arms. But their little reunion was cut short as a voice from the shadows laughed out loud and It was none other than mumbo.

"Since you kids found your friend, why don't you all join him. Abra-Kadabra!" he called out as four large cups showed up and landed on Tory, Rapidfire, Blackfire and Terra. Mumbo switched them around in circles very fast that Crane couldn't keep up. But soon it stop.

"Guess which one is underneath these cups. Now." Mumbo demanded Crane to speak.

"Um, Blackfire, no Rapidfire, no Terra, no TORY!" he said nervously.

"You're only half right. Abra-Kadabra!" Mumbo called out as he lifted one up to Reveal Blackfire...transformed into a Black Panther.

"Hocus Pocus!" he lifted another cup to Reveal Rapidfire...transformed into a Wolf.

"Alakazam!" he lifted another cup to Reveal Terra...transformed into a Fat Gorilla.

"He Made A Monkey Out Of Me!" Terra cried out loud.

"And last but not least. Presto Chango!" Mumbo lifted the final cup to Reveal Tory... trandformed into a Flower, Flag-Pole, Thing. That Daffy Duck and Grim had been transformed into.

"What The Hell!" Tory screamed out loud.

"Now lets see if you can stop me now!" Mumbo Jumbo let out another maniacal laugh as Bunny Crane, Panther Blackfire, Wolf Rapidfire, Gorilla Terra, and Flower/Flag Pole/Thing Tory all disappeared into another place.

_Some Other Place in Mumbo's hat._

"Seriously Guys. STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Yelled out Tory. The others wouldn't stop laughing at him, because of his new form. He walked over to Terra and crushed her foot, which made her squealed out in pain. The others stopped immediately.

"Okay Now Where the Hell are we now!" Interrupted Crane as he tried to scratch the back of his head with his hind legs. Blackfire giggle as she picked him up cradled him in her furry chest.

"Uh, Kommy, can we please do this later, like when we get out of here." Blackfire snapped back to reality and placed him on the ground.

"Oh, sorry." she responded.

Then light came all over the place and where they are looks like Las Vegas. Except signs of Mumbo Jumbo were everywhere.

Then the next thing, Giant gloves showed up and were approaching the teenage animals.

"Ah! Killer Gloves!" shouted out Tory. They all charged to engage the gloves in combat, except their powers didn't work. They tired to beat the gloves in hand-to-hand combat, but more gloves kept showing up. Pretty soon, they were all surrounded and captured. The Gloves locked them up in cages and were thrown into a truck.

"First we're sucked into a hat, next we found Crane as a rabbit, then we got turned into animals ourselves, and now we're being capture by a bunch of giant gloves! This can't get any worse!" Terra complained. Crane didn't look amused about Terra calling him a rodent. He gave her a death glare and she immediately apologized. Then they all suddenly disappeared.

_Somewhere else in Mumbo's Hat._

Crane, Tory, Rapidfire, Blackfire, and Terra reappeared in what looks like a play stage in the back stage. Many strange looking people that look like Mumbo were getting the stage ready...but ready for what?

Mumbo Jumbo appeared out of nowhere in front of them. "So. Are you all ready to play one last game before I make you all disappear forever?" he asked in their faces.

They all shook their heads in a 'no' way. "Well too Bad! Now it's time to start the show!" he called out. The floor beneath the teens' cages opened up and they fell into the floor.

On the stage, The giant curtains opened to reveal Mumbo as he waved at the audience of many different kinds of Mumbo Jumbos. They all cheered as he tried to calm them down.

"Ladies and Gentleme! Mumbos of all ages. I present to you, the siblings of the Teen Titans: The New Titanimals!" he announced which made the audience cheered again.

Back with the others, they were figuring out how to stop mumbo and escape, but nothing.

"Mumbo has taken our powers, he's turned us into furry animals and a flower/flag pole thing. My sister told me that they she and the titans were like this and they got, but she didn't tell me, but if they got out. So can we, but how?" Crane tried to explained, but was interrupted by a hole that opened to the stage.

"The show is starting!" called out Tory, totally nervous.

"And now, put your hands together, for Tory: the amazing Flower/Flag-Pole Thing that loves to beat himself up!" announced Mumbo as a hook came down and hooked itself to Tory's cage.

"And I'm The Opening act!" he squealed out as his cage was lifted onto the stage. He was let out of his cage. And he looked out at the audience.

"Nice Flag Pole Jerk!" someone from the audience called out.

"Care to beat yourself up?" asked Mumbo.

"The only one I care about beating up is YOU!" he yelled as he leaped towards Mumbo, but Mumbo snapped his fingers, that made Tory stop running, and he started to punch himself in the face. He had no control over himself, like his new body has a mind of its own. Tory grabbed all kinds of hard things and started to bang himself in the head with them.

Minutes later, he was completely worn out and was sent back to the lower level. The audience cheered and laughed at what he did. "What happen?" Rapidfire asked.

"He made me beat the crud out of myself." he said as he was panting from the pain he was going through.

" Next Up: Terra, the totally fun loving juggling inflatable Gorilla.!" Mumbo called out as a hook came and hooked itself to Terra's cage.

"Wait. I'm inflatable?" Tera asked in a 'what' tone. She was then lifted up onto the stage. "Brother!" she called out.

"Sister!" Tory cried out back as she disappeared out onto the stage.

With Mumbo and Terra, Mumbo snapped his fingers and a bunch of heavy stuff and then he waved his wand over Terra. Her body started to move by itself and it started to juggle all the heavy stuff. Mumbo then pulled out a tire pump and sticked the end of the hose into Terra's mouth. He then started to push on the pump really fast, and Terra's gorilla body inflated to the size of a blimp, still juggling all the heavy stuff. Then she popped and Mumbo cast a spell that regenerated her back to normal size, then all the heavy stuff that she was juggling came falling down on to her, crushing her underneath all the heavy stuff.

Later he sent her back to join the other and brought out Rapidfire and Blackfire. He tied them together and then tied them to a Crane (The construction vehicle one.) And then lowered them both into a bid pool filled with many great white sharks. They were both devoured instantly.

Then Mumbo pulled on a zipper on himself and Rapidfire and Blackfire appeared inside the Mumbo suit. Then the real Mumbo sent them back and brought out Crane. Mumbo place him inside the same box that Mumbo placed Raven in. He then cast a spell that dissemble the box.

"I think My assistance's little brother must have worried his head off." Mumbo commented as his head fell off and he picked up Crane's head and placed it on his shoulder. Then he picked up his original head and placed it on top of the other two boxes. His head called out another spell that made the doors of the two boxes open and it seems that Mumbo's head is attached to Crane's rabbit body. Then with another spell, the rabbit body disappeared and Crane's head was sucked into Mumbo's body as Mumbo's original head reappears and pulls Crane, back to normal Rabbit self out of his hat. And then Mumbo gave a bow as the curtains closed.

"I thought you were bad before, but seeing what you did to the others is just plain wrong. And you're going to regret this." Crane hissed at him in anger.

"Oh really. Says who?" Mumbo quickly said.

"Says me . NOW!" Crane yelled out. Tory, Blackfire, Rapidfire, and Terra all jumped on Mumbo and were pinning him down. How they got out? It was moment of time until Tory discovered that he had a key for a tongue. As for right now. Crane was in front of Mumbo's face.

"If my sister and her friends found a way to get out of this place then so can I. NOW LET US OUT!" he yelled out loud as he threw a massive punch at Mumbo's forehead.

_Reality Outside of Mumbo's hat._

A pale colored fist burst out of Mumbo Jumbo's hat and hit him in the face, which sent him flying back. A gust of wind came out of the hat and soon, Crane, Tory, rapidfire, Blackfire, and Terra were standing out, back to normal at last. They all used their powers to beat the crud out of Mumbo, easy as 1, 2, 3. They were pinning him as Crane picked up his hat and burned it with his fire powers. Mumbo was then transformed back into a stupid old man he was before he got his stupid magic.

"Come on guys, let's take him where magic doesn't exist. Oh and Mumbo, I pulled a little trick of my own to get us out, and I'm not going to tell you, for two reasons: 1. A magician never reveals his secrets. And 2. You're old School!" Crane rubbed it in as every started laughing as they all took Mumbo off to Jail.

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: It's Crane's birthday at last! And he and Tory are staying at Titans Tower as the others go out for a bit. But Crane and Tory are starving to death. But that'll soon change as Crane finds the oddest birthday gift ever: Pie? bum, bum, BUM!_

Please Read And Review.


	23. Happy Birthday Crane pt1

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 23: Happy Birthday Crane! Pt1: The Oddest Birthday Present Ever.

The sun rose again for another day at Titans Tower. Its rays landed on the eyes of the female half-demon known as Raven and she turned her head away from the light barie her head in her pillow. She heard a strange sound, like a cold humming sound. She lifted herself and saw her brother Crane, sleeping at the end of her bed. She gave a smile, she adored her brother when he was asleep, he look so peaceful. But then she heard the humming sound again. It was coming from her brother. She crawled over to him and sat next to his sleeping form. He had his hood over his head and had his cloak wrapped around his body. She gently pulled his hood down and unwrapped his cloak around, only to gasp in horror and was scared to death. It caused her fell out of bed. Her face was sweating in fear.

"No." she said quietly. For a thought there, she thought that she just saw her brother with the Mark of Scath on his forehead, and with a different kinds of crimson red Azarathian symbols all over his body and a larger Mark of Scath on his stomach. She got back up, but gasp again, because the symbols and marks were all gone.

'Was I hallucinating? But it looked so real. What's going to happen to Crane? But he's not a portal like I am. But if the markings are on him, then what is he really? Stupid! How could I forgot! It's his birthday today. I just hope that the symbols came because of his birthday and that's it.' she thought as she tried to calm down. She wrapped Crane back up in his cloak again, and left her room to get some air in the main room.

_Ten Minutes later._

Crane's eyes opened up and he sat up. His eyes hurt for a bit and he rubbed them with his fingers. He felt a empty feeling inside his stomach for two reasons: 1. His sister wasn't here. And 2. He's hungry. He got up and put his cloak on and pulled his hood down. Crane left the room and found is way to the bathroom. He turned the sink on and started to winced his face with water. And soon his eyes became clear, he let out a scream of fear. He thought he saw the Mark of Scath on his forehead and he thought he saw that his eyes were split into his Six Crimson demon eyes. He lifted his face back up to the mirror, but only saw the mark was gone and his normal eyes were there. He was panting heavily, but he shook it off and dried himself off.

He walked into the main room, only to run into Tory. "Good Morning Crane! And Happy Birthday!" Tory yelled through a megaphone, pointed at Crane's face.

"TORY! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME DEAF?" Crane yelled right back.

"No of course not silly. Oh and Raven wanted me to give you this." Tory explained as he handed Crane a piece of paper. He took the paper and read it.

_Dear Crane._

_Me, Robin, Beastboy, Starfire, Blackfire, Rapidfire, Cyborg, Jynx, and Terra are going out to get stuff, and we'll be out, most of the day, and we just ran out of food, so no breakfast today. But hang in there bro. We'll be back as fast we could, later on during the evening, we'll celebrate your birthday party. Keep active today and Happy Birthday._

_Love: Your sister Raven._

Crane was done reading and his stomach growled again. The same thing happen with Tory. He clutch his stomach in hunger. "I'm starving Crane." Tory yelped out in hunger.

"Me too. Raven said that we're out of food, so that means that it's just you and me for most of the day. Well there's got to be food somewhere." responded Crane as he started searching for something to eat. Tory joined him.

For half an hour, they searched the entire tower, and still nothing that's edible. They were ready to give up and starve. Until Tory said "Crane! Where did this came from!" Tory called out. Crane turned around to see that Tory was pointing to something on the counter that none of them saw before: a piece of pie. They both just stared at it for five minutes long. Wondering. Where did it come from? And how did get here?

"Oh well no sense solving a mystery on an empty stomach." Crane finally spoke.

"I agree lets Eat!" cheered Tory. Together they shared the pie.

Once they were done, they felt more hungry, but that was it, they ate the whole pie. But then they heard a sweet laughing of an old woman. They turned around to see an old woman in a apron and red cloths and a big hat with an eye on its front.

"Now that my children are now satisfy with their breakfast, what do they want for a little snack?" the woman spoke in a kind voice. Both Crane and Tory gave huge smiles as their eyes changed from blue and red into pink all over.

"PIE!" they both cried out in joy as pie appeared in front of them. They pulled out forks and said "Thank You Mother Mae-Eye." then they both started to devour their pies.

The woman now known as Mother Mae-Eye walked over to them and giggled as she said "You're welcome children. Eat as much as you want, and remember, Mother Loves You." She smiled as she gave a wink. Then the screen went black blank.

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: Crane and Tory have the time of their lives having pie. But what will the titans do when they find them like this?_

Please Read And Review. _And Sorry for making this chapter short._


	24. Happy Birthday Crane pt2

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

Chapter 24: Happy Birthday Crane! Pt 1: Pie, Pie, and more and more PIE!

It has been an hour after Crane and Tory ate the mysterious pie. Now all they been doing was eating pie and loving Mother Mae-Eye.

"This Stuff ROCKS!" shouted out Tory as he scarfed another pie into his mouth. He eats it the same anime shark way that Zatch Bell does when _he_ eats Yellow Tail Fish.

"Of course. Mother makes them with love." Crane responded as he smiled, with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth. Mother Mae-Eye walked over as she giggle when she saw the two kids eating.

"Now eat as much as you want children, but remember not to be messy." she happily said as she waved her cooking spoon, then a bib appeared around Tory's neck as she used a little white rag to clean Crane's face.

Mother waved her spoon again and more pie appeared in front of Crane and Tory. They both smiled and both said "Thank You Mother Mae-Eye." Then they started to devour the pies anime shark eating style, like Zatch Bell.

"You're very welcome Flappy Craney and Little Zatch Bell." Mother Mae-Eye Happily said as she then walked back to her kitchen making more pie.

"Um, It's Tory." Tory called out, trying to correct her, but he went back to eat his share of pies.

Later, when they were done eating, they went to put some cloths that Mother Mae-Eye got them. Crane was wearing an outfit that those people wear that were from Either Scotland or Switzerland, I don't know which, Along with that weird looking Man Skirt thing that boys can wear. And Tory wore an small suit of armor along with wearing a lamp shade over his head. They both then started to play hide and seek.

_Later that Day._

The Teen Titans, Rapidfire, Jynx, and Blackfire had returned to Titans Tower, carrying supplies that'll last them for a few years. "Come one guys. We should get this stuff inside and get ready for Crane's birthday." Robin spoke as they we're about to open the door.

"Not to mention that he and Tory hadn't eaten anything since this morning." said Beastboy.

"Poor things are probably dying of hunger." then said Terra. Raven turned around and gave her a glare. She then said "What?"

As soon as the big doors opened, they all were shocked, because the insides of the tower looks like the insides of a Gingerbread House.

"YOU MEAN TO TEL ME THAT MOTHER MAE-EYE RETURNED AND REDECORATED THE TOWER AGAIN!" Cyborg screamed out loud as he waved his arms up and down like crazy. Robin then turned and glared at Jynx.

"Better start explaining Jynx, after all, We left the pie with you and the other Hive Five." Robin said.

"Well I brought the pie with me when I moved in with you guys. Hey, I was going to get rid of it." She said sweating in nervousness. They had no time to argue, so they all ran to the main room. When they got there, they only saw Crane and Tory, in their weird cloths that Mother Mae-Eye gave them.

"I can't believe that They're under Mother Mae-Eye's Control. We have no choice everyone." Raven spoke as she pulled out a wooden bat and then whispered "Forgive me baby brother." She walked towards where Crane and Tory were having fun playing Tag. She slowly lifted her arm up and closed her eyes. She released the bat to hit Crane's head. And it made him return to normal.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Crane screamed out in both pain and in anger. He returned the favor by giving Raven a major Punch right on top of the noggin. And she said was that she was sorry.

"Man that was some party, huh, Crane?" Tory happily said as he lifted the lamp shade over his head. Crane was freaked out. Why would Tory being asking such a stupid question at a time like this. Crane then hit Tory on the head as well. "What you do that For...um, why am I wearing a suit of armor?" he asked.

"WHY AM I WEARING A SKIRT!" Crane just yelled out, waving his arms like crazy. The Titans decided to explain what's going on.

_Later._

Crane and Tory are out of those lame outfits and are now back in their normal outfits. But then Mother Mae-Eye Came out into the Main room, looking furious because the Titans had freed both Crane and Tory. "No! Why do you children always want to get rid of me? I love all of you, the way a mother should, But none of you love me in return. I just want this stupid curse to be gone!" she yelled out in both anger and sadness.

"A...curse?" Tory whispered to himself.

"Nice Try But we're not going to fall for it. Titans Go!" Robin called out as he, Beastboy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and terra were about to attack Mother Mae-Eye. But Tory Jumped in the way and stopped them.

"No! Don't You Dare Hurt Her!" He yelled out which made the six former Titans stop dead in their tracks. Tory turned around to face Mother Mae-Eye and told her to explain.

"Well you see, I all that I wanted was to make the world happy, and soon my wish came true, but I was cursed with it as well. And the only way for this curse to be broken is for a child to love me for who I am. And I thought the best to a child's heart is through its diet for food." she explained.

"Aww. You don't have to do that. You know why?" Tory said as he walked over to Mother Mae-Eye and then hugged her. She smiled and hugged Tory back. "Because I love you Mother Mae-Eye." He happily said. Soon a bright light surrounded Mother Mae-Eye. She was starting to return to Human form. The curse has finally lifted. Mother Mae-Eye smiled and spoke about getting a job at a pastry shop. So she left the Tower like that.

Then suddenly Crane and Tory felt sick to the core. They both ran to the Bathroom to throw up... a Lot.

_Later On._

They all were now celebrating Crane's birthday. At long last, he's now a teenager like his sister and her friends. He was now 13 years old. He got only two gifts, but he didn't care how much he, because he already knows that they're special. The first was a black scarf that Raven had knitted herself for winter. (Since it's winter already in the story.). And the second was from the rest of the Titans, it was a Titans communicator. Yep, that's right, he's now a Teen Titan.

A few minutes later, they were all having games. While Starfire was checking up on Crane. " There we go Crane, all done, I'm sure that your tummy will be all better." Starfire cheerfully said as she patted Crane's small stomach.

"And I'm sure that it'll be fine as well, but thanks for the help." Crane said as he joined the others in a game of Pinyata ( I forgot how to spell it.). It was now Tory's turn to whack the Pinyata in the shape of Slade.

"Okay am I close?" Tory called out because he's wearing a blind fold. And this what all the others answered.

"Cold."

"Use the force."

"Colder? Warmer?" Tory asked again. Then Crane answered.

"Arctic."

_TO BE CONTINUE... next chapter: Everyone celebrates Christmas and Crane and Raven become closer than ever._

Please Read And Review. And Please No Flames.


	25. Closer Than Ever

Teen Titans: The Son of Evil Part 2: Family

_Well Everyone this is it, the last chapter of part 2. I hope that you all loved the second part of my story series. So two parts down, three more to go. Yes my story series is five parts long, and I plan to put more action in the third, fourth, and fifth parts. Well here's the chapter._

Chapter 25: Closer Than Ever.

It was Christmas Morning and everyone was sleeping together in the Main room. Raven was the first to wake up, but only buy the sound of someone whimpering in fear. She turned sound to see her Crane, her baby brother, sleeping on his back on the couch, He had his legs pulled up to his chest and his arms were around them. He was sweating and tears were coming down from his eyes. Raven felt destroyed whenever she saw her brother in pain and suffering. She placed her hand on his left cheek. But when her hand touched his skin, his eye shot wide open and he shot his arm up and his hand gripped itself around her neck. Crane's eyesight became clear and saw what he was doing to her and his hand released her neck. He whispered her name to her and then more tears came out of his eyes. Raven has never seen him so afraid before. She used her hand to wipe the tears of his face. He then launch himself of his back and he wrapped his arms around her sides, pulling her into a tight hug. She kissed her brother's forehead and then embraced him in their hug. Crane's whimpering soon stopped and became quiet breathing, and then he moved his head closer to his sister's neck and then planted a quick kiss on her throat.

Soon afterwards everyone else woke up and greeted everyone a good morning. They soon walked over and got their presents. Robin got himself a little old photo of himself and Batman from Gotham City, when he was Batman's sidekick. Starfire got herself a ruby jewel from Beastboy, and she returned by giving him a hug and a kiss. Beastboy and Cyborg got Halo 2: the online version. Tory, Rapidfire, Terra, Blackfire, and Jynx each got their own little puppet that Crane made himself. But Blackfire also got a sparkling crystal necklace along with her puppet. And Crane helped her put it on. Crane already has his own puppet. And lastly for Raven, she slowly opened her gift that was from Crane. Inside was a Crystal necklace just like the one that Blackfire got, except the crystals were purple color. She smiled at her brother, who smiled back and helped her put it on.

So for the rest of the day, Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Terra, and Tory played Halo2's online game with others gamers online while Crane, Blackfire, Rapidfire, and Jynx played together with their puppets while Raven watched them play. Meanwhile with Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, Terra, and Tory...

"Will you stop that Tory." Terra said to her younger brother because on the game screen, Tory's player was mimicking what Terra's player was doing.

"What?"

"That. Stop That. You're doing it on purpose."

You're doing it on purpose."

"Stop It!"

"Stop It!"

"Grow Up!"

"Grow Up!"

"Seriously!"

"Seriously!"

"We like to Kill Donkeys!"

"Dude Terra, That's sick."

"I hate you so much."

"Whatever Sis, you're all the Donkey killer." Tory was saying what Terra said until he got her to say something that humiliated her. Later on they all were inside a dark cavern, and Tory keeps pressing the white button that turns on and off, the flash light.

"What you doing?" asked Beastboy.

"I love that noise." Tory answered as he then started making on and off noises to match with flash light. And in another area. They were all trying to get down a hill.

"Just get down there keep watch." Cyborg ordered Tory to move down the hill as the others agree.

"Fine, just don't push me over the edge this time...Donkey Killers." Tory commented again. Terra got mad at that then moved and pushed Tory's player over the edge and Tory's character died. Then it came back to life.

"It's cool. I deserve that." Tory as he then walked a few feet away from the rest of the group and then started playing with the flashlight again. Then the others got annoyed again.

"Will you please stop-AHHHHH!" they said, then scream in defeat because Tory's player just then pulled out a rocket launcher and killed everyone's players in one shot.

"Take That Donkey Killers! Now the donkeys can live in peace"

Later they soon saw another group of players talking to eachother.

"Hey let's talk to those players over there." Terra said as she pointed at the other team up ahead.

"Oh no don't talk to them. They're shadowspects and I hate shadowspects." Tory said as he pulled out his trusty rocket launcher and fired it, which killed the other group of players directly in one shot.

"DUDE!" Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg, and Terra shouted out at Tory.

"Sorry, but those guys are Donkey killers." Tory commented.

_With The Others._

Crane and Blackfire were having so much fun together that they didn't notice that they were standing directly underneath the mistletoe. When they looked up, and then back at each other, Their faces moved towards each other and they enjoyed their first holiday kiss.

_Night._

Everyone was sleeping out in the Main room again. Blackfire, Starfire, and Rapidfire sleeping on top of each other in a stack, with Blackfire on the bottom, with Starfire in the middle, and Rapidfire on the top. Cyborg was recharging in his room while sleeping and Jynx was sleeping on the chairs around the dining table, Robin was sleeping in his room. Terra was sleeping on one side of the couch on her back with Tory sleeping next to her, his head was resting on her exposed stomach, thinking that it's a pillow. And as for Raven and Crane, they were in her room. Crane was about to sleep on the edge of Raven's bed again, until raven made an exception.

"Um Crane, you could sleep with me if you want, please, after what happen this morning, I just to be with you, so I can protect you from your nightmares." she offered to her brother. Crane smiled then nodded as he took his socks and Azarathian shoes off and was now barefooted. He hovered over to her sister and laid next to her. Raven pulled the cover over both of them, then she wrapped her arms around her brother and pulled him closer to her body.

Crane was thinking for a bit. 'Man this is the weirdest year of my life, as soon as I was now living with Raven and her friends, a lot of weird thing happen. First I slipped in puke. Second I trashed up Dr. Light. Third I then ended up inside my sister's body, finding some cure, then I end up meeting Rapidfire as we were in a competition of heroes and heroines. Then Rapidfire goes through his transformation, then I ended up in an eating contest, then I was almost killed by my mother, then I let out some dragon freak trapped inside some stupid book, then we met Tory, then Blackfire seduces me, then Me and Tory got jobs and ended up in a asylum and being chase around in an ice cream truck, then Jynx dumps me and I now love Blackfire, Then I was transformed into a rabbit, then Mother Mae-Eye shows up during my birthday, and Now I'm sleeping in Raven's arms in er bed. But it fells good, so I really don't care. Man, it's great to be a Teen Titan' Crane thought as he smiled and snuggle in closer into his sister's body.

The End?

_No! Coming Soon will be Part 3, but you all will have to be patient long enough, because since I'm done with part 2. I going to start making a Zatch Bell Story called "The Mega Mamodo." And if you're a fan of Zatch bell, you can read and review my Zatch Bell Story too if you want. And as soon as I'm done with my Zatch Bell story, I'll come back and start making Part 3. But here's an extra treat. Here's a little sneak introduction of Part 3_

_Here It is._

Something is happening to Raven, and Trigon's somehow responsible. But How Far will Crane go to save her? And what will happen when the Horrible Truth of Tory and Terra's past is revealed? Well Here's a Little Clue For all of You..._Welcome To The Dark Side._

Please Read And Review.


End file.
